Re: Recreators
by Anderel Amaro
Summary: Tras ser intentada de abducir a este mundo, un poderoso ser antiguo ha decidido hacer de este mundo, al que ha llegado, su nueva fuente de entretenimiento, pero al ver que tal show esta por terminar este ser decide cambiar las reglas, tal es su poder. Nuevos actores aparecen en escena, seres que podrían traer salvación o el Armagedón mismo.
1. Nuevas piezas en el tablero

Bueno, comence con esta idea poco despues de que Re:creators terminara. El anime fue bueno, debo reconocerlo, pero hubo partes, o, mas bien, factores que no le daban demasiado peso a la trama.

Por ejemplo, el impacto que tenian las creaciones sobre el mundo, pues aunque eran ocultos por el gobierno no se veia que fueran realmente una amenza, aun si esa no era sus funciones.

Fue basicamente bien vs mal, y el final... bueno, solo fue feelings al final.

Asi que pense en hacer esto, espero que lo encuentren entretenido.

 **Re:creators y cualquiera de los personajes y titulos involucrados aqui pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños**

Tokio, Japón. 23:09 horas

En el cielo nocturno, mas allá del alcance de los rascacielos, en donde el viento enfría y el oxígeno aminora. A tal altura un ser humano moriría sin duda alguna, pero el ser, la persona que volaba o flotaba sobre la ciudad no era ningún ser humano.

Ella vestía ropas purpuras y blancas, en sus manos llevaba un parasol que le ocultaba de la luz de la luna que su cabello dorado reflejaba en donde era mecido por el viento. Sus ojos reflejaron un brillo siniestro mientras sus labios reflejaban una sonrisa llena de sadismo, como un niño que está a punto de arrancarle las alas a una mariposa.

Con sus más de mil doscientos años de edad ya había visto incontables cosas mientras viajaba por todos lados, sin embargo, ya había visto tanto que nada podría entretenerla.

Pero algo en la ciudad capto su atención. Vio a una chica de rojo peleando contra otra de pelo plateado. La de pelo plateado se defendía haciendo girar docenas de espadas a su alrededor, disparando con rifles que salían de la nada y la chica de rojo golpeaba con su espada con toda la fuerza que tenía. Y había otra que entonaba un hechizo haciendo salir docenas de lanzacohetes que iban a por la chica con cabello de plata. Claro, algo como eso era común en todo lo que había visto, no habría sido nada importante, pero esas chicas estaban volando, algo que le recordó a un juego de dispara y esquiva que conocía muy bien.

Normalmente ella se iría de este lugar, pero algo la había llamado, no, para ser exactos, algo había intentado traerla aquí, pero lo que sea que fuera no era nada más que una pequeña roca para ella. Aun así, le dio curiosidad por saber que era lo que había tratado de abducirla.

Fue entonces cuando decidió usar algo de su poder y dar un vistazo y lo que vio le provoco algo que creía que había olvidado ya hace tiempo, algo de entretenimiento.

Había un hombre con una espada negra de madera con una fuerza y destreza sobrehumana y con un poder que era místico y misterioso, un hombre de mediana edad que usaba lentes y portaba una pistola, una mujer con armadura volando entre los edificios con un caballo alado, una pequeña de color rosa con un poder destructivo considerable, un robot de 50 metros que parecía hecho de otra época, una chica misteriosa con una personalidad retorcida y carismática. Mas las tres que estaban peleando justo ahora.

Ella decido esperar un rato y ver como todo se desarrollaba. Vio a la primera víctima, la chica de rosa desangrándose en las manos de la mujer con armadura, como esa misma mujer con armadura había intentado vengarse y había herido mortalmente a la de rojo.

Todo parecía acercarse a la batalla final, y con eso pudo sentir decepción y tristeza al saber cómo terminaría todo. Todo volvería a serle aburrido y simple y no sabía hasta cuando encontraría otra forma de entretenerse como esta.

Entonces se le ocurrió una idea.

Era brillante, no habría falla, para ella los límites no existían.

Se rio como un niño que está a punto de cometer una travesura, una que tal vez sería la más grande hasta ahora.

"esto podría mejorar, no, definitivamente lo hará. Esto será muy divertido. Fu, fu, fu…"

* * *

"¡¿Qué quieres decir con que desapareció!?" Kikuchihara Aki exclamo mientras exigía una explicación a lo que acababan de reportarle.

"E-es como lo dije, la anomalía se detuvo, no hay rastro de ella."

"Como es esto posible…"

Mientras Kikuchihara intentaba exigir más explicaciones al oficial de lo que estaba ocurriendo Meteora Österreich se acercaba. Ella recién había terminado una importante parte del proyecto _Elimination Chamber Festival,_ que era la mejor idea que se les había ocurrido para contener y vencer a Altaír. Sin embargo, mientras terminaba aquella maquina alimentada con su propia magia y la llave para la jaula en donde contendrían a Altaír pudo sentir una perturbación, no, más bien era como si al mundo se le hubiera quitado un gran peso de encima.

Toda la tensión que causaban las creaciones sobre el mundo había desaparecido.

Si realmente la anomalía había terminado entonces los planes de Altaír se habían venido abajo, en parte, pues el peligro más próximo ya había desaparecido. Pero aun así, no podrían dejar a Altaír y sus secuaces andar por ahí con una alta probabilidad de destruir al mundo con sus propias manos.

Después de analizar este fenómeno, Kikuchihara y Meteora habían llegado a la conclusión de que reforzar o debilitar a las creaciones no había cambiado. Y mientras Altaír aún podría hacerse más fuerte, lo mismo aplicaba para ellos, pero sin los límites que evitaban que Altaír usara todo su poder el juego había cambiado. Así que el plan tenía que rehacerse desde cero.

Fue entonces que un oficial de los que vigilaban los monitores dijo:

"nuevas lecturas de energía electromagnética de gran magnitud… son… ¡son dieciséis de ellas!"

* * *

Altair contemplaba la palma de su mano, era algo extraño de hecho. Algo tan extraño que ella no podía explicarlo. Su plan para destruir al mundo se había detenido.

Ella sintió como la presión que cada creación ejercía en este mundo había desaparecido. Y aunque aún seguían fluyendo hacia ellos más y nuevos poderes solo podía sentir una preocupación y una ligera frustración mientras su plan se venía abajo.

Sin embargo, eso no significaba que todo estaba perdido, aún tenía suficiente poder para enfrentarse a esas estúpidas creaciones que intentaban salvar este mundo malvado que le había arrebatado a su creadora.

"princesa…" dijo una voz detrás de ella, ella conocía al dueño de esa voz. "¿es hora de que partamos?"

Después de un silencio de algunos minutos Altaír hablo.

"no… hay algo que me inquieta."

"¿Qué sucede?"

"digamos que el plan principal ha sido suspendido… pasaremos al plan secundario."

"ya veo… entonces, iré a cumplir con mi parte de ese plan." Dijo Blitz Taker mientras encendía un nuevo cigarrillo. Ajusto su reloj y comenzó a volar, saliendo en busca de su objetivo.

* * *

"¡¿Qué significa esto¡?"

Exclamo mientras se exaltaba al ver que la vista que sus ojos veían, de un momento a otro, había cambiado.

"¿Es esto… magia de teletransportación? ¿Una trampa? ¿Cómo es eso posible? Hasta hace un momento estaba en el décimo piso de Nazarick discutiendo asuntos importantes con Albedo y Demiurge. Es imposible que un enemigo haya logrado ser capaz de llegar hasta allí."

Una esquelética figura estaba sobre el tejado de un edificio. Su atuendo y sus ropas eran nada menos que magnificas, ataviado con purpura y negro, joyas de valor incalculable, panoplia que era perteneciente solo al gobernante absoluto la mismísima encarnación del poderío y el control sobre la muerte misma. Tal ser tan poderoso, un ser supremo, un overlord.

Ainz Ooal Gown, el supremo gobernante de la gran tumba subterránea de Nazarick, ahora se encontraba sobre un edificio que se erguía sobre una ciudad.

"¿Es esto algún ataque formulado por un jugador de Yggdrassil? ¿Por qué enviarme a este lugar?"

Estaba a punto de alarmarse, pero su estado de no muerto le obligo a permanecer en calma. Debía asegurarse de saber en dónde estaba y si podría haber alguna forma de volver a Nazarick.

Al ver los rascacielos por un momento pensó que había vuelto a su mundo. Pero al ver que su cuerpo de esqueleto aún seguía con él, abandono rápidamente esa idea. Además de que el aire en este mundo aún era limpio y todavía podían verse las estrellas.

Decidió probar suerte y lanzo un hechizo.

"[GATE]" después de lanzar el hechizo de decimo nivel, un hechizo de teletransportación que llevaría a su usuario a cualquier punto que ya conociera con un margen de error inexistente, un portal apareció, negro como el vacío y que parecía tragarse el alma. Ainz lo cruzo.

"¡Ainz-sama!" grito Albedo, en su rostro se podía ver una descomunal preocupación así como sus lágrimas expresaban una desesperación que la había abrumado. Ainz no pudo evitar sentirse un poco mal por lo que había pasado, pero tampoco pudo evitar sentir enojo contra el culpable que había causado tanto revuelo.

"Por favor, díganos que sucedió. ¿Es un ataque enemigo? Es imposible, nadie podría ser capaz de llegar hasta aquí sin ser detectado."

"Todo está bien, Albedo." Dijo Ainz con voz solemne y calmada, un tono adecuado para un gobernante.

"Pude regresar sin problemas, fui enviado a otro mundo. Desconozco la razón de esto, pero por si acaso, eleven la seguridad de Nazarick al máximo. También prepara a Shalltear, Cocytus, Aura y a Sebas, quiero que todos estén listos y equipados para la batalla en una hora, tengo deseos de investigar ese mundo al que fui enviado."

"Ainz-sama." Hablo Demiurge. "¿podría ser tan amable de explicarnos que sucedió? Por favor ilumine nuestra ignorancia con su conocimiento y sabiduría."

Ainz se sintió inquieto, la forma en la que sus sirvientes le hablaban siempre lo ponían en la estima más alta, claro, era su líder, y como tal debía mostrar el ejemplo del líder sabio con el cual involuntariamente había sido declarado.

"Se trata de un mundo diferente al nuestro. Por lo que vi, es un mundo en donde la raza humana gobierna y ha logrado un nivel de progreso considerable."

"¿Tales seres inferiores han logrado tal cosa?" decía Albedo sin ocultar su desdén por los seres humanos.

"Claramente lo han hecho, bueno, probablemente en ese mundo solo existió esa raza como la única especie inteligente."

Fue entonces que se le ocurrió a Ainz. ¿Estarían sus camaradas en ese mundo? ¿Es que de alguna forma habían sido enviados a diferentes mundos? Si era así entonces investigar ese mundo valía la pena.

"Demiurge."

"¡Si, Ainz-sama!"

"Prepara una red de información después de que lleguen los primeros reportes de ese mundo. Y Albedo, prepara a Nigredo para obtener toda la información posible, apóyate con Demiurge para analizar todos los datos que encuentren."

"Oigo y obedezco, Ainz-sama."

Ambos dijeron al mismo tiempo inclinándose respetuosamente ante Ainz.

Después de que volviera a lanzar [GATE] Ainz condujo a su sequito hacia el otro mundo en donde había llegado, mientras el conociera el lugar podría teletransportarse a este sin ningún problema. Detrás de él, Cocytus, Aura y a Sebas vigilaban totalmente alerta en caso de algún peligro, al frente iba Shalltear totalmente equipada con su armadura carmesí y su lanza de spuit, incluso si alguien usara un hechizo de súper nivel sobre ella, sobreviviría.

"Aura." Dijo Ainz. "¿puedes detectar la presencia de algún enemigo acechándonos?"

"ninguna hasta ahora, Ainz-sama. Solo están esos humanos."

Llevo su mano a su sien y lanzo un hechizo, este era mensaje.

"Albedo ¿puedes escucharme?" Se sentía un ruido parecido a la estática, interrumpía las palabras e impedía llegar ciertas frases, pero aun así era entendible hasta cierto punto.

"si, Ainz-sama. Pero hay mucha interferencia no estoy segura de que un hechizo de mensaje pueda durar mucho tiempo para comunicarnos."

"En efecto. Bien, te llamare más tarde."

"Entendido, Ainz-sama."

De repente un sonido de cristal rompiéndose se escuchó sobre ellos al mismo tiempo que Ainz se daba cuenta de lo que había provocado eso.

"mmm parece que están intentando espiarnos. Bueno, mis contramedidas se activaron así que quien sea que estuviera observando se debe haber llevado una sorpresa. Shalltear, regresa a Nazarick y prepárate para abrir un portal cada vez que te lo ordene."

"Como ordene, Ainz-sama." Ella desapareció a través del portal que aún no había desaparecido.

"Bien, Aura, haz un reconocimiento de no mas de tres kilómetros a la redonda. Pero si te encuentras con algún enemigo regresa de inmediato pero asegúrate de obtener toda la información posible antes de retirarte."

"Como usted ordene, Ainz-sama." Con ello la pequeña elfa oscura salió corriendo en dirección de los edificios, con un simple salto iba de uno a otro sin hacer el más mínimo ruido. En segundos desapareció de la vista de Ainz.

Ainz se giro para ver a Sebas y a Cocytus que esperaban pacientemente sus órdenes.

"Entonces, nosotros deberíamos descubrir qué clase de mundo es este."

* * *

El alumbrado público, bastante útil de noche, ocultaba la oscuridad del cielo nocturno apartándola, y con ella, el natural miedo del hombre por esta.

Sin embargo, no todo estaba cubierto y protegido por esa luz artificial.

En un callejón, podía escucharse un susurro, era quedo, apenas imperceptible. Un chisporroteo de algún líquido salpicando, escapando de algún lugar, además, con ello, el sonido de dientes hundiéndose en una pasta que masticaba constantemente.

Cualquiera lo habría confundido con una gotera cayendo sobre bolsas de basura, quizás sobre alguna bolsa o desecho que podría imitar ese sonido, uno lo haría así, era natural, el miedo es causado por la imaginación principalmente.

Pero lo que se negaban a aceptar si era real.

En el callejón oscuro, había dos figuras. Una de una persona, una mujer para ser exactos, joven, de no más de 25, si alguien viera desde lejos estaría descansando apoyada por otra persona. Sin embargo, al ver de cerca, la escena seria horrenda y repulsiva.

Un hombre, o más bien, un ser, eso es lo que estaba sobre ella. Ataviado de rojo, o más bien, un carmesí oscuro que parece una herida abierta en la noche, era oscuridad, oscuridad pura que era el origen del miedo en el corazón de los hombres. Ese ser parecía ser la encarnación del miedo mismo.

En su boca, una hilera de dientes recubiertos de sangre, jadeaba como si una sed quemante le atormentara. Ese ser, un vampiro, que solo vivía para alimentarse de la vida de los mortales.

Soltó a la mujer, ya no tenía sentido seguir sosteniéndola, estaba vacía después de todo. Él se relamió los labios mientras sus ojos le permitían ver más allá, en donde había más gente y por lo tanto más alimento.

Al principio no entendía lo que pasaba. Había estado en Londres, disfrutando de un paseo nocturno y de un momento a otro se encontraba en una ciudad completamente diferente. Este lugar no tenía ese toque histórico que Londres tenia, en cambio era moderno y ruidoso, al principio pensó que alguien de Millenium lo había enviado hasta aquí, después de todo, recién había declarado la guerra.

Pero por alguna razón no sentía el control de su ama, aún estaba ahí, pero era pequeño, apenas persistente y por alguna razón era como si lo hubieran liberado.

No estaba seguro de que estaba pasando, pero una cosa para el sí lo era. Estaba hambriento.

* * *

Por el cielo, a siete mil metros sobre el nivel del mar, una pequeña figura volaba. Si alguien pudiera usar un telescopio vería a una pequeña niña volando. Una escena que solo verías en alguna historia de ficción.

Pero para ella, esto era una realidad. Equipada con su equipo de vuelo imperial y su orbe mágico Elinium tipo 95, llevaba su rifle en las manos moviéndolo de un lado a otro buscando objetivos que derribar.

Había estado en medio de una misión de rutina, simple conocimiento, nada más. Fue entonces que un escuadrón de magos aéreos enemigos la habían emboscado. Ella estaba intentando reconocer de qué país provenían pero de un momento a otro se encontraba en un ambiente completamente diferente, los planos nevados y bosques habían sido reemplazados por edificios.

Después de varios minutos tratando de entender que es lo que pasaba se dio cuenta de que estaba en una ciudad de Japón, Tokio, mejor dicho.

"¿he… vuelto?"

Sintió un enorme alivio, como si por fin hubiera terminado una pesadilla y lentamente se estaba llenando de júbilo.

"He vuelto… ¡he vuelto!... ¡HE VUELTO!"

Reía y gritaba de felicidad, finalmente se había separado de ese infierno al que había sido enviada. Por fin podría volver a tener la vida estable que tanto anhelaba, pero entonces se dio cuenta de algo.

Seguía siendo una niña y lo que era obvio, estaba volando.

Aun llevaba su equipo y aun tenia funcionando con ella el orbe que había sido maldecido por el ser X. Sus manos aun sostenían la sub ametralladora que había obtenido en cierta batalla y estaba segura que el ser x aun merodeaba por ahí.

"¿Qué es lo que tramas ahora, ser X? te cansaste de mover los hilos y me devolviste a mi mundo anterior pero sin regresarme a mi forma anterior ¿eh? Bastardo, si vuelvo a verte aquí me asegurare de pegarte un tiro en la cabeza."

Se hizo con su rifle en la espalda, estaba segura que nadie la atacaría a esta altura. Además, llevaba un hechizo de cobertura de información que evitaría que los radares, incluso los de esta era, pudieran detectarla. Tenía tantas preguntas por responder, no sabía por dónde empezar y no estaba segura de tener que bajar para reunir información. Si lo hacía podía fingir que era un cosplay, pero definitivamente tendría problemas con un rifle de verdad con ella.

"¿Debería ir a mi anterior hogar? ¿Si quiera existe aún? Ni siquiera estoy segura de que este sea mi mundo natal, tal vez me emocione un poco, pero si realmente he vuelto y si aún tengo la forma de una niña sería imposible recuperar mi vida anterior ¿Qué debería hacer?"

"Yo podría contestar tus preguntas."

Al momento de escuchar la desconocida voz, Tanya Von Degurechaff se descolgó su rifle y apunto hacia la persona que había aparecido detrás de ella. No entendía lo que pasaba ¿Cómo alguien se le había logrado acercar sin que se diera cuenta? ¿Eso quería decir que había magos aéreos en este mundo y solo la habían enviado al futuro? Pero cuando se dio cuenta de la persona que le había hablado, no pensó que esa persona fuera un mago aéreo, pero definitivamente era algo más, ni siquiera estaba segura de que fuera humana.

"¿quién eres?" respondió Tanya apuntando a una chica con uniforme militar y pelo plateado.

"Mi nombre es Altaír." Dijo ella mientras hacia una reverencia. "Déjame ser tu guía al mundo de los dioses."

"¿Mundo de los dioses?" pensó Tanya. Ella no tenía idea de a que se refería esa chica, esa tal Altaír al decir 'mundo de los dioses' pero esas palabras significaban algo para ella. Preparo su dedo para disparar mientras modificaba sus rondas cambiándolas por rondas explosivas, tan potentes como la artillería, estaba segura de que no fallaría a esa distancia.

"Entonces, ¿tú eres uno de esos dioses?"

La chica de cabello plateado rio, como si alguien le hubiera contado un buen chiste.

"No, yo soy una creación al igual que tú. Pero he decidido venir a este mundo para vengarme de él."

"si tú no eres un dios ¿entonces dónde están?"

Altaír extendió sus brazos, igual que un presentador que da lugar para un nuevo acto.

"justo ahí. Todos y cada uno de ellos, son creadores. Dioses que forjaron nuestros mundos para su entretenimiento. Viles seres que solo disfrutan nuestro sufrimiento y dolor. Incluso el tuyo podría estar allí."

Tania sonrió, al igual que siempre lo hacía al afrontar una tontería o estupidez de parte de sus superiores en el campo de batalla.

"para mí no lucen como más que simples personas. No veo ningún atisbo de divinidad en ellos."

"son dioses, puedo probártelo." Tras decir esto, Altaír arrojo un libro hacia Tanya quien lo atrapo sin ningún problema, lo miro y leyó la portada. 'Saga of Tanya the evil.' Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver la ilustración en la portada.

"Esta… ¿esta soy yo?"

"Puede que sea difícil para ti asimilarlo. Pero créeme cuando digo que tu creador está allí abajo. Escribiendo más de tu historia para entretener a un montón de fanáticos. ¿No estas harta de todo lo que has vivido? Únete a mí y−"

"Ja, ja, ja…" una riza comenzó a escapar de Tanya. "JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA…" era como si un demonio se riera en una frenética locura que la llenaba de una demencia que iba más allá de las palabras. Altaír no pudo evitar guardar silencio al ver al demonio reír de tal manera. Cuando finalmente termino, hablo.

"en verdad esto es una locura, y pensar que sería enviada aquí. He estado esperando por este momento desde el momento en que nací en esa asquerosa choza. ¡POR FIN PODRE AJUSTAR CUENTAS CON ESE TAL SER X!"

"Me alegra verte de tal modo." Dijo Altaír. "juntas podremos vengarnos de este mundo, lo destruiremos hasta sus cimientos y los borraremos para siempre."

"no, no me interesa eso."

"¿Qué?"

"Ahora sé que el ser X no es más que un escritor que vive por los medios del entretenimiento. No es algo que sea muy orgulloso que digamos, bueno, desde mi punto de vista. Pero no quiero destruir este mundo, eso no me dejaría vivir una vida estable."

Tanya se alejó de Altaír ascendiendo más alto.

"Tú puedes hacer lo que quieras. Yo buscare al ser X por mi cuenta y ajustare mi propia venganza. Te agradezco por toda la información que me diste."

Tanya calentó más su equipo de vuelo imperial y voló a una velocidad increíble perdiéndose entre las nubes.

Altaír miraba en silencio como se alejaba.

"Bueno, la dejare para más tarde. Por lo que dijo no parece que ella vaya a intentar meterse en mi camino. Debería ir y hablar con los demás."

* * *

Entre las calles se formaba un gran alboroto, personas usaban sus celulares para tomar fotografías e incluso grabar la escena que estaba pasando frente a ellos.

Por la calle iba un ser de más de dos metros, un hombre para ser precisos, o más bien, era una armadura que rodeaba el cuerpo de uno. La cabeza, que era lo único que confirmaba que era un ser humano, aunque su ojo fuera una especie de implante neural, tenía la imagen de un hombre mayor con su cabello blanco, sin embargo, en su semblante podía verse un rostro que había sido testigo de incontables batallas.

Su armadura era más que nada ornamentada. De un color rojo brillante con cráneos que adornaban visiblemente a varios lugares de la armadura. En su pecho un cráneo se hallaba rodeado de alas doradas, en una de sus grandes hombreras llevaba un cuervo con una joya de color rojo sangre, y en la otra se hallaba un cráneo grabado en una cruz de color blanco.

Cargaba consigo un martillo, del cual un aura de energía emanaba, incluso podrían llegarse a ver algunos arcos eléctricos saliendo de este. Era tan largo como la estatura de aquel que lo empuñaba y podía verse lo increíblemente adornado que estaba, parecía mas una pieza de arte que una diseñada para la guerra. Una pistola bolter, bien cuidada y enfundada en la cintura le servía de arma secundaria.

A su alrededor, las personas tomaban fotografías mientras miraban al misterioso e intimidante hombre cubierto de armadura. Algunos hablaban entre ellos tratando de entender que pasaba.

"Oye, ¿ese no es Gabriel Angelos, señor del capítulo de los cuervos sangrientos?"

"Eso parece ¿es un cosplay? No parece haber ningún evento cerca, pero debo admitir que ese cosplay se ve muy realista, incluso el efecto en el martillo es impresionante."

"Ahora que recuerdo, Dawn of war 3 salió hace no mucho, me pregunto si lo estarán promocionando."

"el juego fue malo, pero tiene elementos interesantes. Jamás podrán superar al primero."

"¿En verdad juegas warhammer 40k? ¿No es un poco caro?"

"¡Y que lo digas!" dijo un tercero. "Comprar las piezas es como arrancarte los ojos y venderlos. Y lo peor es que GW no es exactamente una compañía misericordiosa."

El hombre en armadura, Gabriel Angelos, señor del capítulo de los cuervos sangrientos. Caminaba por ese lugar, al principio no entendía que estaba pasando pues de un momento a otro había sido sacado de un campo de batalla en una campaña contra los orkos la cual había terminado en una gloriosa victoria. Pero justo después que se reconociera tal logro, fue traído a este lugar, no sabía en que planeta había acabado. ¿Acaso la disformidad lo había traído hasta aquí? Para empezar ¿Qué clase de mundo era este? ¿Un mundo colmena? Pero la ciudad parecía ser bastante pequeña y el aire no estaba contaminado. ¿Un mundo feudal? Pero parecían estar bien desarrollados. La mejor explicación era que se trataba de un mundo semi desarrollado y con capacidad suficiente para desarrollar la industria.

Sin embargo, algo no estaba bien con este mundo. En ningún sitio podía ver monumento alguno al dios emperador de la humanidad, tampoco parecía haber rastro alguno de la eclesiarquia y ni que decir de algún representante del administratum. Todo estaba lleno de edificios de varios cientos de metros que no se asemejaban en nada al palacio de algún gobernador.

"¿Podría ser este un mundo que no había sido tocado por la gran cruzada? ¿Una de las tantas ramas de la humanidad tras aventurarse al espacio?" Murmuro para sí mientras trataba de hallar una explicación.

Fue entonces cuando un par de jóvenes se acercaron a él. Ambos de no más de 18 años lo miraban con admiración y parecían estar muy impresionados.

"Oye, ¿podemos tomarnos una foto contigo?" Dijo uno de ellos. "¡tú cosplay es increíble!"

"¿Cosplay?" Gabriel no entendía que era lo que la palabra "cosplay" quería decir, pero tampoco podía ignorar tal atrevida forma de actuar de estos simples mortales. Gabriel era conocido por tener ideas un poco distintas de sus demás hermanos de batalla los adeptus astartes e incluso había sido conocido por pelear al lado de los eldars aun si era solo una tregua temporal, pero aun así eso no lo alejaba de su honor como marine espacial. Todo ciudadano del imperio de la humanidad debía tratar a un astartes con respeto y miedo.

"Soy el señor del capítulo de los cuervos sangrientos, retírense ahora y regresen a sus obligaciones."

"Whoa viejo, sí que sabes meterte en el personaje, solo queremos una foto, será rápido."

Gabriel frunció el ceño. Estos civiles estaban tomando a la ligera no solo a un marine espacial, si no a un señor del capítulo. Tal grosería no debía ser tolerada, estaba por castigar a esos civiles cuando alguien hablo detrás de él.

"Por favor no lastimes a estas personas." Dijo la voz de una mujer.

Al voltear Gabriel se encontró con el dueño de esa voz, se trataba de una mujer de cabello rojo como el fuego, su figura era la de una mujer de no más de 25 años de edad naturales y estaba vestida con ropas ligeras de color purpura con la empuñadura de una espada a su lado pero sin lo que parecía ser la hoja de esta.

"Es mi deber como un agente del emperador de la humanidad el traer el castigo apropiado a aquellos que no respetan su autoridad. Por favor, quédate a un lado."

Gabriel activo su martillo "godsplitter" los rayos de energía lo recorría por todo el mazo y la empuñadura. Los dos jóvenes se asombraron al ver tal efecto, casi parecía real y por un momento se dieron cuenta de que así era.

El martillo cayo con enorme fuerza y velocidad, podía acabar con esos dos con suma facilidad, una vez los tocara serian pulverizados al instante. Sin embargo, el fin no llego para ellos.

El suelo retumbo y un cráter se abrió, era como si un obús hubiera aterrizado en el suelo levantando la roca y el polvo. Sin embargo, donde habían de estar dos cadáveres casi desintegrados solo quedaba concreto destruido.

Unos metros más adelante se encontraba aquella mujer, en sus brazos cargaba a los dos jóvenes que había logrado salvar por poco. Ambos estaban inconscientes y se habían desmayado tras ver como la muerte casi los había aplastado.

Al ver tal escena hubo personas que no pudieron evitar ser presa del pánico y escaparon, otros se quedaron ahí, pensando que se trataba de alguna escena para una película con buenos efectos especiales, intentando buscar por alguna cámara.

Angelos había visto lo que había pasado, sus sentidos sobrehumanos le habían permitido ver el momento en el que aquella chica pelirroja había tomado con ella a ambos jóvenes y los había puesto a salvo lejos del alcance de su martillo de trueno. Era rápida, no tan rápida como un Eldar pero para parecer un humano normal era algo considerable de tomar en cuenta.

"¿Interfieres en la ejecución de estos herejes? Hazte a un lado, antes de que considere poner a prueba tu lealtad al imperio de la humanidad."

El señor del capítulo no reconsidero sus palabras, sabía que aquella mujer tenía algo de habilidad, pero no era la suficiente para ser un reto para él. Aun así, no conocía mucho de ella pues esa espada podría ser algún ítem raro que podría proveer un momento difícil para él.

"No conozco el imperio del que hablas. Por lo tanto no pertenezco a tal país. Por favor, baja tu arma y no lastimes a estas personas, no han hecho más que ser atraídos por la curiosidad."

Gabriel frunció el ceño. No por la oposición por la mujer de cabello carmesí si no por las palabras con las que se había dirigido al imperio de la humanidad. En algún otro momento el habría aplastado a estos ciudadanos sin más preguntas, pero el hecho de que este mundo no parecía conocer al imperio lo hizo contenerse por un momento y explicar lo que estos ciudadanos no entendían.

"No un país. El imperio de la humanidad se extiende por la galaxia, controla y protege de los peligros que en esta acechan, siempre vigilante de los xenos que desafían su poder, siempre cauteloso e implacable en contra de la corrupción del caos. Más de un millón de mundos forman al imperio y sobre este −sobre el trono dorado de Terra−, el emperador nos vigila y protege."

La mujer pelirroja no parecía entender todo lo que le había dicho.

"No conozco este imperio del que hablas. Pero estoy segura de que no habitas en el ahora. Por lo tanto, no tienes derecho de amenazar a estas personas."

"El imperio habita en toda la galaxia, si es que en este mundo no ha llegado aún la luz del emperador entonces no pasara mucho antes que lo haga. Ríndete ahora y hazte a un lado, aun si son parte de un mundo perdido antaño deben reconocer la soberanía del imperio aun si es por la fuerza."

Tras decir esto el señor del capítulo de los cuervos sangrientos se lanzó al ataque, su martillo resplandecía y su energía estaba lista para caer sobre su oponente.

* * *

La noche aún era joven, era de más decir que era en la noche cuando el corazón de la ciudad saldría a relucir. Tiendas de todo tipo de entretenimientos acompañadas de la luz de neón que adornaba a por las calles que invitaban a aquellos que transitaban a desahogar sus penas o simplemente pasar un buen rato.

Podrías ver parejas paseando por la acera, hombres de negocios que habían salido de beber y en torpes pasos intentaban hallar sus caminos a casa. Los bares estaban llenos, gente de todo tipo iba a disfrutar de los placeres del alcohol y las mujeres con las que lograban llegar a algo. Y era dentro de uno de estos bares en donde se encontraba cierta persona.

Era joven, de cabello castaño y constitución normal, sin embargo en su rostro llevaba una mirada que inspiraba confianza a aquellos que lo miraban y su sonrisa era la de alguien que sabía más que uno o dos secretos.

Relleno su copa de nuevo y volteo a admirar de nuevo el trasero de una chica de las varias que pasaban de un lado a otro ofreciendo y sirviendo bebidas.

Jin no sabía exactamente lo que estaba pasando, de alguna u otra forma no estaba en el lugar en donde estaba seguro de haber estado. Hasta hace un momento mientras patrullaba por las zonas cercanas a Border en donde se aseguraban de que algún Neighbor intentara colarse en la tierra y llegara a las zonas designadas solo para ser despachados por agentes, y ahora había caído en algún otro lado de la ciudad y aunque tenía una idea no estaba totalmente seguro de donde estaba. Sin embargo, ya había confirmado que no estaba en su mundo o siquiera el que conocía.

Para empezar no había ningún Border aquí. El enorme edificio que normalmente se vería desde casi cualquier distancia había desaparecido. Y en segundo lugar, en este lugar no era enteramente cierto que no había conocimiento de Border en este sitio.

Jin miro hacia su mano, debajo de esta que golpeaba con su índice la mesa de madera se encontraba un libro, un manga. Jin sabía de mangas, no era poco común para él leer uno de vez en cuando, sin embargo, este manga era algo completamente único para él. Leyó el título del manga una vez más: _World Trigger_ y de nuevo no pudo evitar otra vez llenar su cabeza con cientos de incógnitas.

Normalmente habría perdido la razón, pero gracias a cierta habilidad que poseía eso no paso. De hecho, su _side effect_ le había ayudado a encontrar esta manga y a evitarse un mundo de problemas y eso no era todo. Jin podía ver el futuro, infinitas posibilidades se habían abierto paso a través de su mente y lo había advertido de un posible enemigo que lo estaba buscando.

Jin había apagado su trigger tan pronto como había recibido las advertencias. Llevaba dinero así que compro una camiseta barata en una tienda y la uso para pasar por un civil cualquiera, después había ido a un bar alejándose considerablemente del lugar en donde había aparecido. Se sentó en una de las mesas, ni muy alejada ni muy cercana a la puerta, gracias a su side effect sabría las medidas a tomar para pasar desapercibido. Una vez que sintió que era tiempo el guardo el manga debajo del asiento acolchado y cubierto de terciopelo.

Un hombre entro al bar. Parecía de mediana edad, con anteojos y un traje que no parecía encajar con el lugar ahí. Jin dio un rápido vistazo y se dio cuenta de que era el sujeto correcto.

Por unos pesados minutos el hombre se quedó de pie en la entrada, escaneando el lugar como un halcón, poso su mirada en cada una de las personas que estaban en el lugar incluso en Jin. Después de poco tiempo este se fue, rindiéndose de no poder encontrar a su objetivo.

Jin vacío de nuevo su copa y la volvió a llenar preguntándose si podría conseguir algo de compañía esta noche.

* * *

Por otro lado, sobre la ciudad, alguien más observaba. Sus ropas blancas contrastaban con el negro de la noche y un poco de su cabello castaño era acariciado por el viento frio.

Las preguntas flotaban a su alrededor mientras intentaba hallar sentido o alguna explicación a la que estaba pasando.

"Esta no es la ciudad de Karakura." Dijo al observar detenidamente los rascacielos que se cernían bajo sus pies.

"¿Habré calculado mal el destino del 'garganta'? no, imposible, estoy seguro de que las coordenadas eran las correctas. Sea lo que sea, esto debe ser obra de una tercera persona." Dijo para si al tratar de evaluar la situación en la que se encontraba ahora.

Aizen Souzuke, que hasta hace un momento se dirigía al mundo real para una decisiva batalla, ahora se encontraba en un lugar distinto, en una ciudad diferente.

"Sigo estando en Japón, eso es seguro. Esto debe ser Tokio por lo que veo, sin embargo, se siente algo diferente sobre esto. No puedo explicarlo, pero no es algo que haya visto antes."

Fue entonces cuando escucho un estruendo que venía desde abajo, al voltear vio una gran nube de polvo y lo que parecían ser partículas de hielo volando por todos lados.

"¿el joven capitán del décimo escuadrón está aquí…? No, eso no parece ser obra suya."

Al mirar detenidamente noto un par de figuras entre la nube de polvo y hielo. Ambas se movían a gran velocidad por entre edificios y construcciones, era obvio que ambas estaban combatiendo de alguna forma.

Vio a una mujer, de pelo azul celeste y un uniforme con cierto parecido militar. Llevaba una espada larga que parecía blandir contra su oponente. En su mano se formaban espirales de hielo que cambiaban y se retorcían dando nuevas formas afiladas como estacas que volaban directo hacia la otra figura.

Esta última no parecía tener una forma parecida a la primera. Era una mujer, joven por su tamaño. Vestía con ropajes de color rojo sangre que parecían solo harapos que habían sido cosidos unos con otros de formas que recordaban ira y rencor, su cabeza iba cubierta de un casco de metal y sus cabellos de color plata se salían mostrándose bajo la luna.

Esta levanto su mano contra las estacas de hielo que iban a por ella, y por alguna forma desconocida para Aizen, la presión del aire aumento de forma tan drástica que un trueno sordo se revelo. Las estacas de hielo desaparecieron entonces junto a la mitad de un edificio el cual muy probablemente había estado lleno de civiles.

Las paredes se partieron y los armazones de acero cedieron. Gritos incontables de personas que seguramente seguían atrapadas en el edificio mientras este se derrumbaba y los escombros caían sobre personas. Y a pesar de tal destrucción, ambas oponentes seguían peleando sin detenerse.

La espada en las manos de la mujer de pelo azulado atravesó el torso de la chica de cabello blanco. Después de levantarla y hacerla girar movió la hoja a través de la caja torácica partiendo órganos sin piedad, alcanzo el esternón y salió por el cuello llevándose parte de la barbilla.

Era una herida mortal, ningún ser mortal podría sobrevivir una herida como esa. Incluso un Arrancar moriría con una herida así.

Pero no se trataba de un simple mortal.

La chica con ropas color rojo sangre pareció simplemente reaccionar al dolor de cierta medida. Y en pocos segundos un vapor comenzó a surgir de esas heridas, y como si regresara el tiempo, la carne comenzó a cerrarse y sellarse dejando una piel que no había sufrido daño alguno.

La chica de blanco volvió a levantar su mano hacia la mujer y de nuevo esta ultima esquivo justo a tiempo de que un nuevo agujero gigante derribara el edificio llevándose tantas vidas como en el anterior.

"interesante…." Dijo sin apartar la mirada de los dos seres debajo de él. "no son hollow, eso es seguro. Tampoco arrancar ni vizard. Son algo más, algo ajeno a la sociedad de almas y hueco mundo por igual. Tal vez se trate de algu-"

Sintió algo, como un par de ojos posados en él, contemplándolo como si de una presa frente a un depredador fuera. Aizen no pudo evitar sentir que había alguien junto a él, y aunque podría solo ser su imaginación, se sentía tan real que debía elogiar las capacidades de infiltración que este ser tenia.

Cuales fueran las razones por las cuales él se encontraba aquí a él le parecían poco relevantes, el estaba en el mundo real y sin ningún shinigami que lo detuviera era la oportunidad perfecta.

* * *

El edificio se estremeció al ser atravesado. Solo la ingeniería detrás de su construcción había permitido que no se colapsara sobre si mismo. Eso y que el objeto responsable de tal incidente hubiera sido pequeño dejando un rastro de pocas víctimas.

La calle es lo que siguió dejando un cráter de más de cinco metros de profundidad, el impacto había llamado mucho la atención, después de algunos minutos el sonido de varias sirenas inundaron la zona tratando de descubrir que era lo que había caído, lo que descubrieron los dejo atónitos.

Era un hombre, llevaba una especie de kimono hecho jirones y algunos otros elementos extraños. Lo que era más, llevaba una espada con el borde abollado y un parche había caído cerca de el.

Sin embargo, el cuerpo del hombre estaba totalmente destrozado. Tenía heridas por todas partes, contusiones que lo cubrían de pies a cabeza y numerosas quemaduras por varias partes de su cuerpo. Los médicos lo levantaron, aun sin saber cómo reaccionar ante tal suceso que no podían entender, este hombre había caído aquí y hecho un cráter en la calle, y aún estaba vivo. Eso merecía una pequeña celebración después de todo, los paramédicos aún se encontraban atónitos al no poder digerir la escena ante ellos, este hombre había literalmente atravesado un edificio y aun con tan graves heridas seguía vivo.

De pronto tal fue su sorpresa y miedo al ver como ese hombre se levantaba, igual que alguien que había dormido en una mala posición un largo tiempo, aun así, se veía más que agotado, la sangre goteaba de sus heridas y estaba más muerto que vivo. El hombre aun así logro espabilar, alcanzo el parche en el suelo y lo coloco en su ojo derecho, miro a un lado a otro e intento entender la situación, después de algunos minutos comenzó a caminar.

"¡señor! No debería levantarse, está muy malherido."

No les hizo mucho caso, tambaleándose intento seguir con su camino solo para desplomarse sobre la acera una vez más.

* * *

Más fragmentos afilados de hielo volaron hacia Shiro mientras los reducía a nada más que polvo. Su sangre acelerada a velocidades supersónicas creaba un vacío en el aire que explotaba como una onda expansiva que lo destruía todo. De nuevo salto buscando a la mujer de azul que de alguna forma estaba flotando y volando con sus piernas y brazos cubiertos en hielo. Ella no entendía que era lo que le permitía volar pero probablemente tenía algo que ver con el hielo.

Una vez más extendió su mano al tener a la mujer en alcance de su habilidad. Disparo una potente y pequeña gota de sangre que voló a velocidad supersónica y partió el aire. La mujer de azul vio esto y reacción velozmente, erigió de forma instantánea una gruesa pared de espesor de cinco metros de hielo. El hielo se partió y astillo, la sangre recorrió los cinco metros de hielo y aunque logro atravesar todo eso había perdido velocidad y energía incapaz de alcanzar su blanco.

Esdeath no estaba cansada, al contrario, la oportunidad de pelear con tal oponente le hacía hervir la sangre. Disparo oleada tras oleada de fragmentos y hielo de todos los tamaños y formas, los cuales eran destruidos por las misteriosas habilidades de la joven contra la que peleaba dejando varios edificios dañados a su paso sin intención de preocuparse de las personas que habían estado adentro.

Esdeath no pudo evitar dibujarse una sonrisa al analizar a su enemigo, tras un momento ella llego a una conclusión. Esta chica era como ella.

Ya varias veces había notado a la joven dibujarse una sonrisa diabólica, sádica y llena de ansias de matar. Esta chica había probablemente pasado por algo realmente traumático para dejarla así, pero Esdeath no podía importarle mucho. Esta joven tenía una pasión por la destrucción idéntica al de ella.

De nuevo más proyectiles de hielo fallaron sin hacerle daño alguno a la joven. Esdeath quería acabar con ella, pero entrar en un combate directo contra un oponente que la pulverizaría si se acercara demasiado era algo que no haría, no era estúpida y sabía muy bien que moriría si un solo ataque la golpeara, probablemente eso era lo que le estaba excitando más.

Esdeath decidió que era momento y activo una habilidad que había obtenido tras entrenar exhaustivamente.

El tiempo se congelo y la realidad se detuvo, ella era la única en el mundo que podía moverse en este mundo congelado en el tiempo. Floto sin mucho problema hacia la joven y con su espada atravesó su pecho, se alejó unos metros y le permitió al tiempo seguir con su marcha.

Esta era su victoria, esa joven había sido un enemigo formidable, pero para ella era obvio que no sería capaz de derrotarla. Que equivocada estaba.

Apenas tuvo tiempo de esquivar tras producir otro muro de hielo para mermar la fuerza del proyectil disparado hacia ella. Esdeath no podía creer lo que veía, por un minuto pensó que esta joven era una teigu biológica parecida a shou de night raid, pero era distinta, la forma en la que la carne se regeneraba el vapor se formaba no eran nada que hubiera visto antes.

Y la joven mostraba su sonrisa llena de sadismo.

Entonces la chica de blanco hizo algo, alrededor de ella un tornado tomo forma, no era como nada que Esdeath no hubiera visto antes, claro, ella conocía la naturaleza de un tornado y para ella no era un peligro muy grande. Sin embargo, este huracán era algo muy distinto de uno normal. Era como una picadora de cincuenta metros que pulverizaba todo lo que tocara. Numerosos objetos fueron atraídos por el aire y desaparecieron en mil fragmentos junto a escombros, cristales, armazones y metal. Incluso varias personas eran arrastradas por los mortales vientos y eran reducidos a carne molida en cuanto hacían contacto con el viento

Esdeath también resulto ser blanco de este furioso vendaval, sin embargo, había logrado anclarse usando una cadena de hielo evitando ser arrastrada por el ciclón. Pasaron varios minutos y muchas más personas encontraron su horrendo final en las fauces del tornado que se había vuelto de un color rojo sangre.

Finalmente amaino y poco a poco fue desapareciendo, al final dejo caer un rio de sangre que cubrió las calles junto a partes de cuerpos que llovían sobre la gente debajo que había logrado encontrar un lugar seguro. Ciertamente, había sido una masacre tal que sería considerada una de las más grandes de la historia, el terror, confusión y pena envolvían a las personas debajo y solo gritos de agonía y rechinar de dientes cubrían las calles.

Y de la joven de cabello blanco no había rastro alguno.

* * *

El suelo retumbo y una descarga de energía surgió al impactar de lleno en el costado de esa chica de rojo. Selesia Iuppitiria impacto contra un camión deformándolo al punto de casi partirlo por el medio.

Selesia tosió sangre al sentir al menos la mitad de sus órganos destrozados dentro de ella, la mitad de sus costillas estaba destruida y su brazo izquierdo estaba roto y ahora inservible. Un agudo dolor la invadía al intentar levantarse y provocaba que sus piernas solo temblaran y colapsaran sin fuerzas para moverse de nuevo.

Con solo un golpe de su enorme martillo, el hombre con la armadura de color rojo la había dejado fuera de combate. Era un milagro que ella siguiera inconsciente tras sentir por su cuerpo una descarga que la estremeció, era como si un explosivo hubiera estallado justo frente a ella. No importaba si su cuerpo era lo bastante resistente, ella se dio cuenta de la manera difícil que ese hombre se encontraba en otra liga.

Selesia había peleado contra Alicetaria February, era fuerte, pero a comparación de este nuevo oponente era incluso casi imposible de creer. Era como comparar a un niño y un adulto lo cual podría verse injusto. Selesia no pudo evitar maldecir a Altaír por traer a esta clase de seres a este mundo, si ya no había un límite para el poder y la capacidad de traer creaciones entonces no quería ni imaginarse la clase de monstruos que pudo haber invocado a este lugar. Solo esperaba poder traer de su lado a algunos y evitar que Altaír destruya al mundo de la manera lenta y horrible.

Como pudo se levantó, sus piernas temblaban y sentía que podría caerse en cualquier momento. Escucho los pasos del astartes sobre el concreto que ahora era su enemigo y el cual tenía una gran ventaja en este momento. Ella lo encaro, retomo la empuñadura de su espada, aun si solo le quedaba una mano no podía rendirse, solo dios sabia la clase de daño que podría traer a la ciudad.

Quería llamar a su máquina, pero no podía, no en este estado. Tal vez si la hubiese sacado desde el principio tendría una forma de ganar, pero el dolor y el daño a su cuerpo era tan grande que no sería capaz de concentrarse lo suficiente para llamarlo.

"debo reconocer tu resistencia, jovencita. No muchos mortales logran sobrevivir a un impacto de lleno de un martillo de trueno y mucho menos de uno que contiene un avatar de Kaine." Hablo Gabriel Angelos que se acercaba a ella sin nada de prisa.

"…A-ceptare… e-ese… cumplido…" decía Selesia al intentar recoger el suficiente aire en sus pulmones aplastados para hablar.

"bien, entonces. Este es el final. Acepta el castigo del emperador y busca redención en la disformidad"

Gabriel Angelos bajo su martillo a una velocidad incapaz de ser seguida con la vista, esta vez Selesia estaba segura de que moriría sin remedio alguno. O al menos eso es lo que pudo presentir al no poder enfocarse más.

Una pared de hielo surgió como un rio que fluye por la tierra, ese ataque iba dirigido de lleno hacia el señor del capítulo y tenía toda la intención de matar a su objetivo.

Sin embargo, el martillo de trueno que se suponía debería caer sobre la cabeza de Selesia fue redirigido por pura fuerza bruta por parte del astartes y se encontró contra el muro de hielo que iba a por él. El hielo se pulverizo en cuanto fue tocado por el martillo y de nuevo una ola de energía lleno el ambiente que se estremeció cuando el mismo suelo tembló por el golpe del martillo.

Gabriel se movió para encarar al nuevo enemigo que había surgido, ignorando a la mujer de rojo que ahora malherida no suponía una amenaza a considerar. El nuevo oponente era un hombre, vestido de una singular forma y cargando un bastón a forma de arma que parecía blandir como una espada.

"hey, hey, anciano" dijo al acercarse hacia el astartes, sus pasos hacían crujir el hielo que había quedado en el pavimento.

"no es educado rematar a un enemigo que nunca fue una amenaza."

"¿Quién eres, psíquico? ¿Planeas ayudar a esta mujer? Debo pensar que estas de su parte." Decía Angelos al observar al psíquico frente a él, tenía que ser uno, de otra forma no habría explicación para ese ataque de hielo que le había lanzado.

"Yuya Mirokuji, y no soy un psíquico. Simplemente soy fuerte."

"valientes palabras." Respondió Gabriel "¿Qué harás? ¿Te enfrentaras al señor del capítulo de los cuervos sangrientos?"

"¿Qué más haría? Está claro que eres un oponente poderoso, no hay otra razón que me haría querer pelear contra ti."

"que así sea, Yuya."

Y después de decir esto, el hombre frente al señor del capítulo bajo su espada liberando una potente ráfaga de aire, un vendaval feroz golpeo a Gabriel quien apenas se movió sin prestar mucha atención a la súbita ascensión de la corriente de aire que había surgido de la espada de su nuevo enemigo.

Yuya se movió a una velocidad inhumana que le hacía parecer un eldar. Angelos fue capaz de seguirle, no tenía la gracia de un guerrero eldar y era más que nada errático, para Gabriel era más como una bestia que atacaba sin un patrón definido.

Mirokuji cerró la distancia y con su espada de madera fue a por un ataque en diagonal contra el astartes, sin embargo, este recibió tal golpe con el martillo de trueno que lo detuvo. Aun así, la fuerza detrás de la espada negra de madera era impresionante, incluso la espada en si misma también lo era. Gabriel había considerado que la espada estaba tallada en madera, por lo tanto compararla contra una de las armas del imperio era un asunto de risa, pero la burla se había convertido en incredulidad al ver como tal arma de apariencia anticuada para un astartes detenía y contenía una de las armas más poderosas en el imperio.

Aplico más fuerza y Gabriel hizo a un lado la espada de madera pero no se quedó solo ahí, con toda su fuerza redirigió el golpe para alcanzar a su enemigo, este último se apartó evitando que la poderosa descarga de energía psíquica lo desintegrase.

"eres hábil, Yuya Mirokuji." Dijo el señor del capítulo. "Tu arma. Aunque parece simple demuestra ser de una constitución intrigante. La reclamare como trofeo una vez que hayas perecido."

Gabriel se abalanzo, a pesar de portar su armadura táctica dreadnought su velocidad no se vio del todo mermada por la robustez de la servo armadura. Era como un titán aproximándose en una embestida con una fuerza imparable. Hizo a un lado autos y demás vehículos como si fueran simples obstáculos de cartón pulverizados frente a una aplanadora.

Cargo con su martillo directo hacia su oponente, este en lugar de esquivar tal avalancha de poder se dedicó a recibirla de frente. Estaba listo para soportarlo y demostrarle a este supuesto señor de capitulo que no podría vencerlo. Tal habrían sido sus pensamientos si no fuera por sentir su cuerpo salir volando a más de diez metros e impactarse contra un edificio.

Yuya Mirokuji apenas y podía preguntarse lo que había pasado. Hace tan solo un momento había estado enfrentando a ese guerrero vestido de una armadura sumamente decorada y ahora estaba con su cuerpo hundido dentro de concreto, al menos habían treinta centímetros de distancia entre su rostro y la salida.

Vio como aquel señor del capítulo se acercaba, martillo en alto dispuesto a terminar con su vida. Y aunque no podía evitar sentir amargura por esta situación, aun sentía que no podía negar que la victoria le pertenecía a este hombre.

Gabriel Angelos levanto su martillo y con fuerza lo hizo descender buscando aplastar el cráneo de Mirokuji. Y habría sido así, si no fuera por un campo de energía que lo rodeaba, tal escudo intentando protegerlo. Sin embargo, ese escudo no duro mucho pues un segundo golpe con el martillo de trueno lo partió como el cristal.

Ahora sin el escudo y con Yuya sin ninguna fuerza restante en su cuerpo era muy seguro que moriría a manos de este que estaba frente a él.

Pero la muerte no llego a por él, pues un camión intento arrollar al astartes, y por arrollar podría decirse que simplemente lo empujo algunos metros de distancia antes de que fuera detenido por la fuerza del marine espacial y su servo armadura. Sin embargo no había nadie en el asiento, estaba vacío lo que indicaba que alguna fuerza externa había utilizado al camión. Tal fuerza, tal persona dueña de esta apareció para confirmar sus sospechas.

"noble astartes, señor del capítulo de los cuervos sangrientos y fiel sirviente del emperador de la humanidad. Le ruego oiga mis suplicas, pues estas personas no han hecho mal alguno, la ignorancia no es un pecado que deba pagarse con sangre."

Meteora Österreich hablo con voz solemne y decidida. Bien podría haber sido intimidada por el imponente marine espacial, pero ella no retrocedería ante este titán.

Gabriel Angelos volteo a verla. Vio a una mujer, joven, parecía que aún estaba por llegar a los 18 años. De cabello blanco como la plata y túnicas de color verde, portaba entre sus manos un libro que parecía estar imbuido con alguna clase de hechicería, pero, intrigantemente, para Angelos ese libro no causaba dolor a su vista.

"identifícate, hechicera." Fue todo lo que dijo Gabriel al verla.

"Meteora Österreich, mi lord. Y debo avisarle, este mundo está fuera del alcance del imperio de la humanidad, pues ni siquiera está en la galaxia gobernada por el emperador. No, es un mundo alterno, en el cual usted acabo por culpa de las maquinaciones del caos a través de un enemigo. Esta es Terra, la Sagrada Terra de un universo alterno."

Una mirada de incredulidad cruzo por el rostro de Gabriel Angelos al escuchar eso. ¿Otra Sagrada Terra? ¿Cómo era eso posible? ¿La hechicera mentía? Era muy probable.

"¿esperas que crea eso, hechicera? ¿Cómo sabes del caos en primer lugar? No me sorprendería si trabajaras para ellos."

"juro que jamás me he aliado con el caos. Solo soy una sabia que aconseja a los viajeros. Aun así, debo rogarle una vez más, mi lord. Estos seres, aunque humanos, no conocen a su poderoso imperio, han actuado simplemente en defensa propia y de aquellos más débiles. Por favor, baje su arma, le juro que le explicare todo concerniente a este mundo y a la situación en la que usted ha sido puesto."

Gabriel Angelos dudaba en las palabras de la hechicera, cualquiera que practicase brujería era un enemigo de la humanidad. Sin embargo, el caos no parecía tocarla, su presencia no le causaba repulsión ni asco, y fuera de su atuendo no era diferente a una humana. ¿Debería creerle? Su formación le ordenaría matarla en el acto, sin embargo, ella decía estar dispuesta a explicarle que estaba pasando.

"de acuerdo. Escuchare lo que tienes que decir, hechicera. Pero tendrás solo una oportunidad, si resultas tener alguna conexión con el caos te ejecutare en un instante." Dijo el señor del capítulo, sentía que estaba ignorando las enseñanzas del emperador al confiar en esta bruja. Solo esperaba que pudiera limpiar sus pecados después de matarla.

"sígame, por favor. Lo llevare ante las personas a cargo de esta ciudad." Hablo Meteora. El astartes fue detrás de ella, sin embargo, no estaba dispuesto a apagar su martillo de trueno. Meteora sintió algo de peso liberarse de su espalda, daba gracias a que alguien se había tomado la molestia de investigar a Gabriel Angelos, si no fuera por eso ella probablemente estaría muerta. Ella había leído sobre el mundo, no, el universo al que pertenecía el marine espacial. Y no había podido evitar temblar al darse cuenta de que había horrores inconmensurables que podrían ser traídos por Altaír. En silencio rezaba porque Altaír no abriera un portal a la disformidad.

Escucho las ambulancias a la distancia mientras se acercaban.

* * *

Sebas Tian presiono más fuerte y rompió la penúltima extremidad que le quedaba al hombre, este grito de dolor al sentir el hueso de su pierna ser fácilmente molido como si fuera una vara de madera seca. El mayordomo de la gran Nazarick era alguien amable, que se lo pensaría dos veces antes de perjudicar a alguien, claro, en este momento eso era irrelevante, especialmente cuando era una orden directa del gobernante de la gran tumba de Nazarick, ni mucho menos cuando dicho ser supremo se encontraba presente.

Aquel hombre de pelo azul intento sacudirse para intentar liberarse del agarre de hierro del mayordomo, pero era como si un castillo entero se hubiera derrumbado sin permitirle moverse un solo centímetro. Aquel hombre miro hacia un lado, ahí estaba su máquina, un Mecha de quince metros, de negro y rojo, ahora inutilizado por un enorme agujero en la cabina, y al lado de este, una chica de cabellos plateados y recubierta de una armadura carmesí como la sangre, portando una lanza de apariencia extraña en una de sus manos, ella hablaba con un ser, la encarnación de la muerte misma, era un esqueleto pero de una apariencia sumamente poderosa y con un aura que claramente eclipsaba a todos los demás.

Noto a alguien más a su lado, un niño de rubio y piel bronceada, vestía ropas finísimas, botas de oro y escamas de dragón. Le observaba, pensando en algo que no podía imaginar.

"bien hecho, Aura." Dijo el esqueleto al acercárseles, su voz era tan ostentosa como la de un gran rey. El chico, aparentemente un joven elfo, se inclinó ante ese ser.

"establece un perímetro, usa a tus bestias y prepárense por si viene otro ataque como hace un momento." Ordeno, con la voz solemne de un gobernante.

"como ordene, mi señor." Dijo el niño y se separó para cumplir con sus órdenes.

El ser de muerte se tomó su tiempo para observar a su siervo irse, después se giró hacia el hombre que yacía prisionero en las manos de Sebas. Estelas rojas como la sangre se formaba en las cuencas de sus cráneos vacíos de ojos, eran como dos puntos rojos que eran capaces de ver en el alma de uno y escudriñar en lo más profundo de sus secretos.

"entonces… te atreviste a atacarme a pesar de que yo no demostré ninguna señal de amenaza. ¿Qué razón tenías para hacerlo?"

"¿Por qué otra razón? Eres un rey demonio, ¿no es así? Si te dejaba ir muy seguramente causarías destrucción sobre el mundo."

Ainz se detuvo pensar, se dio cuenta de que su apariencia seguía siendo un problema, y aunque no le era necesario usar una máscara, no era enteramente su falla. En realidad, había sido este hombre el que había aparecido de la nada y le había atacado unos segundos después de verlo.

"aunque debo entender que pude haberte dado esa impresión no creo que haya sido necesario recurrir tales métodos, aun así, no puedo dejar esto como si nada."

El overlord acerco su huesuda mano, cerca de su cabeza, esta brillaba con una aura intensa y supernatural. Muy seguramente era magia, de que tipo, él no lo sabía,

"normalmente." Hablo Ainz. "me limitaría de usar este método, pero en este momento no puedo simplemente enviarte a 'ese lugar'. Pero además mis guardias están presentes, no creo que haya problema con esto."

Sintió un vacío extraño y empalagoso, como si su mente se volviera agua y fuera navegable para extraños, sintió un abismo de vacío envolviéndolo, el desvanecer de su conciencia y entonces, nada.

Ainz se levantó, después de pasar algunos minutos a la altura del prisionero ahora apenas consiente de su entorno, dejándolo ir de su hechizo. Se sentía falto, una sensación que le decía que no estaba completo. La mitad de su mana se había gastado, pero a cambio había conseguido información útil.

"llévenlo a Nazarick. Sáquenle toda la información que tenga. Yo ya obtuve lo que quería." dijo ahora. "Sería un experimento para saber si este hombre podría ser enviado a otros mundos."

Shalltear Bloodfallen abrió un portal del cual un par de novias vampiro salieron, tras unas breves palabras estas levantaron al prisionero y lo llevaron sin problemas al otro lado del portal de oscuridad que había aparecido por voluntad de la vampiresa.

Varios minutos pasaros, de los cuales Ainz no se movió. Aura quería reportar lo que había visto, pero sabía que en este momento, su señor estaba hundido en sus inalcanzables pensamientos, sabía que tales momentos de sabiduría no debían ser perturbados, así que espero. Y después de algunos momentos más, Ainz suspiro, ¿era eso alguna señal? ¿Alguna orden? Aura no lo sabía, solo podía sentirse inútil al ser incapaz de comprender la divina mente de su señor. Sin embargo, ahora era el momento, debía reportarle de su hallazgo.

"Ainz-sama." Dijo ella.

"¿Qué sucede, Aura?"

Ella se inclinó ligeramente para entregar su reporte.

"un fenómeno tomo lugar en la ciudad. Una especie de tornado mato a varios humanos y parece no detenerse aun. ¿Cómo deberíamos proseguir?"

Tras ver a la distancia, Ainz también se dio cuenta de aquel fenómeno extraño. Se parecía a un hechizo que había usado contra Shalltear… hizo a un lado los amargos recuerdos y se enfocó en intentar reconocer lo que se encontraba a la distancia, y en efecto, un torbellino brutal y feroz levantaba todo a su alcance engulléndolo para molerlo.

"Ainz-sama." Dijo Aura. "hay alguien cerca de ese tornado, es una mujer que parece estar sujetada por cadenas de hielo."

Fue entonces que Ainz noto algo, apenas perceptible y que era difícil de ver. Una figura tal vez de una mujer, se encontraba cerca de ese vendaval. No podía notar el hielo, pero se dio cuenta de que podía evitar tal fenómeno.

"parece que no fuimos los únicos en llegar a este mundo." Dijo Ainz. "ese bien podría ser un jugador de Yggdrassil−"

No término, un pensamiento le asalto, como una luz de esperanza que no había visto ya desde hace un tiempo. ¿Podía ser que sus amigos estuvieran en este mundo también? Sin duda eso era algo que valía la pena investigarse.

"por ahora nos retiraremos a Nazarick. Llamare a Demiurge para estacionar vigías en este lugar. Sin embargo un guardián deberá quedarse en caso de que necesitemos actuar de manera rápida."

[Gate] lanzo su magia y el espacio se deformo revelando un orbe de oscuridad como el vacío del espacio. Todos entraron por aquel portal.


	2. Extincion y renacimiento

**Todas las obras y títulos mostrados aquí pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.**

[X]

Ainz se sentó en el trono que había sido traído desde la bodega de suministros que había construido Aura. Sintió los huesos de varios seres acomodarse extrañamente por su cuerpo mientras intentaba soportar la incomodidad de este.

Miro de nuevo el interior ricamente decorado de la fortaleza que había creado con magia del décimo nivel. En su habitación se permitió suspirar y relajarse después de haber relegado y supervisado tantas tareas como supremo gobernante, a pesar de su apariencia siniestra, el trono construido por Demiurge era extrañamente cómodo.

Demiurge se encontraba frente él, claramente feliz de que su creación pudiera ser usada por el gobernante de Nazarick.

"…hemos establecido una red de comunicaciones en este país llamado Japón. Después de haber traído a Nigredo hemos descubierto a otros seres con las cualidades que usted ha ordenado buscar. Además de esa mujer de cabello azulado hemos encontrado a lo que parece ser un vampiro rondando por las calles de Tokio. También hayamos a una joven de cabello plateado la cual parece ser la responsable de aquel incidente con el tornado. Este guerrero vestido en esa armadura roja parece estar siendo tratado por las autoridades del país. Y finalmente a esta niña que hasta ahora ha estado volando en círculos al parecer buscando por algo o alguien." Decía Demiurge mientras desplegaba las pantallas frente a a Ainz.

"Umu. ¿Qué hay de los satélites de los que te hable y de la tecnología que te pedí conseguir?"

"hasta ahora hemos bloqueado todo intento de vigilancia hacia este lugar. Las fuerzas locales parecen tener una capacidad de recopilación de información considerablemente alta a diferencia del mundo anterior de dónde venimos. Pero no es algo de lo que debamos prepararnos demasiado, después de todo Nigredo se ha encargado. Con respecto a la tecnología, he reunido todo tipo de armas y dispositivos electrónicos de los que me hablo y los he enviado a Nazarick, y aunque me he figurado cómo funcionan y su construcción, aún sigo pensando en una forma económica y segura de fabricarlos en masa. Supongo que tendremos que investigar más a fondo este mundo."

"entiendo." Dijo Ainz. "buen trabajo, Demiurge."

"Por supuesto, mi lord. Todas sus órdenes son deseos para sus fieles sirvientes."

Ya había pasado un mes desde que Ainz había sido traído a este mundo. Y a pesar de que no era demasiado peligroso, aún seguía sin bajar la guardia ni por un momento. Él sabía lo de lo que era capaz la tecnología, sabía bien que esta podría superar a la magia y si no tenía cuidado podría crear un grave daño a sus fuerzas.

Sin embargo, había algo que le preocupaba más que cualquier otra cosa.

Hace tres semanas mientras exploraba tras haberse escapado del constante y exagerado cuidado que le daban su guadianés. Ainz se había encontrado con cierto libro. Al leer la portada sintió como su control emocional se disparaba una y otra vez tras leer el título y lo que estaba en la portada.

Overlord vol.9

Después de todo el recordaba lo que había pasado en la guerra entre el reino de Re-estime y el imperio Baharut. Y como su intervención había dejado un enorme impacto en ambas naciones. Recordaba los reportes de Lupus Regina Beta y su combate contra Gazef Stronoff.

Era por eso que no podía evitar alarmarse tras encontrar un libro que describía su vida tan detalladamente y lo que era peor que estaba abierta al público y que podría soltar mucha información de Nazarick. Ni siquiera sabía cómo explicarlo a sus siervos.

Sin embargo, la suerte la había sonreído cuando Albedo y Demiurge habían llegado a la teoría de que este mundo era una amalgamación de elementos de otros mundos. Incluso lo llegaron a asociar con un 'limbo' o un 'origen' que parecía atraer todo tipo de seres de otros mundos.

Después de escuchar esta teoría, y dado el hecho de que Ainz ya había cambiado de mundos tres veces, esto no sonaba tan descabellado. Una vez más la suerte le había salvado.

" _debe haber un forma de explicar mejor esto. Al menos puedo confiar en mis tácticas que no han sido detalladas en estos libros. Las habilidades de mis guardianes tampoco han sido del todo cubiertas sin olvidar que no se han tomado la molestia de detallar cada trampa de Nazarick. Sin embargo, el asunto de la cámara del tesoro me tiene preocupado ¿debería hacer un cambio en el sistema? Sin Tabula Smaragdina sería complicado. Tendré que dejarlo para más tarde."_

Ainz pensó para sí mientras observaba las pantallas frente a él. Una en particular capto su atención, se trataba de un campo de hielo, un desierto gélido. Habría pensado que estaba cerca, pues había alzado su base en el polo norte, un lugar que sería complicado de explorar. Sin embargo, esta posición en la pantalla venía desde Siberia.

Algo, humanoide y a la vez no. No era un organismo vivo, era una máquina. Se alzaba sobre quince metros de altura y llevaba una lanza. No vio muchas armas, o tal vez las tenía ocultas. Estaba pintado de blanco y azul con un extraño adorno dorado en la cabeza.

" _¿un mecha? ¿Pero que estará haciendo allí? Por el momento parece estar quieto pero no puedo estar seguro. Supongo que lo marcare como un nuevo objetivo a investigar."_

[X]

Sobre el techo del edificio había una figura. Pequeña, apenas perceptible solo desde arriba. Sus ropas verde oliva y su cabello dorado se mecían con el viento.

"ya te tengo, bastardo." Dijo ella a través de la mira creada con magia mientras veía a una persona a unos mil quinientos metros de distancia. Se trataba de un hombre, sentado frente a una computadora, aparentemente escribiendo.

Tanya Degurechaff había pasado un tiempo rastreando al supuesto creador que había escrito su historia. Y después de encontrarlo, ella había decidido que si lograba alterar su historia y su mundo, podría regresar a su vida normal, no, algo mejor que eso. Podría hacer lo que quisiera con ese mundo, hasta inventar lo que sea. Ella no confiaba mucho en sus habilidades de escritura, claro, había escrito un sinnúmero de informes y reportes y había leído varios libros famosos. A ella no le importaba mucho de cualquier manera, si lo escribía probablemente cambiaria.

Respiro una y otra vez repitiendo los ejercicios de respiración de francotirador. Hizo una sonrisa retorcida mientras presionaba el gatillo suavemente.

Fue entonces cuando lo sintió. Una sensación de escalofríos recorrió su espalda. Era como sentir lo que sentiría alguien que está siendo acechado por una bestia carnívora.

Tanya volteo por instinto y se encontró con una chica. De cabello blanco, con ropas delgadas que contorneaban detalladamente su figura. Esa chica de ojos rojos y cabello de plata. Llevaba una sonrisa sádica en su rostro, la mirada de un asesino que mataba solo por el goce de la agonía de su víctima. Y esa mirada estaba posada justo en ella.

La chica de blanco levanto su palma apuntándola hacia Tanya. Sin embargo, esta última fue más rápida. Tres tiros bien colocados atravesaron el pecho de la chica. Era magia de penetración, casi a quemarropa, si esa chica tenía alguna especie de escudo o algo parecido estaba segura que lo atravesaría. La joven de plateado cayó al suelo, la sangre se derramo del cadáver.

Tanya dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio. No sabía lo que esta chica era o de lo que era capaz. Sin embargo, ya no sería un problema.

Sin embargo, Tanya sintió a su sangre helarse cuando vio lo que pasaba frente a sus ojos. Esa chica de cabello blanco se levantó, de nuevo con esa sonrisa de sadismo sobre ella.

Más que por instinto que por lógica, Tanya dirigió su mirada hacia las heridas que le había hecho, ahí estaban. Para su incredulidad estaban cerrándose, muy rápido, mientras despedían un vapor extraño.

Tanya se elevó por los aires con toda la velocidad que podía. Para mal de Tanya, la chica también la siguió. Tenía esa misma sonrisa de sadismo mientras le apuntaba con su mano.

Un sonido seco se escuchó mientras una onda de choque atravesaba el aire. Algo le había disparado, Tanya lo sabía, pues su escudo había recibido todo el impacto inhabilitándolo y dejándola indefensa temporalmente.

Tanya volteo y apunto, una lluvia de balas salieron de su arma. Estas acribillaron a la joven de cabello blanco destrozando su torso y su vientre. Esta cayó al suelo, precipitándose a la tierra.

Sin embargo, solo fue por un momento. Pues ella regreso a su persecución mientras las heridas en su cuerpo se cerraban y despedían ese extraño vapor. De nuevo la joven apunto y una nueva onda de choque se escuchó. Tanya sintió algo cortar su mejilla a tremenda velocidad.

Lo había visto, su visión reforzada con magia le había permitido ver. Ella ya se había estado preguntando qué era lo que le había disparado. Era pequeño, del tamaño de una gota. Rojo conocido.

"¡¿me estas disparando con sangre?!" grito Tanya tras seguir apuntando de nuevo. Varios proyectiles alcanzaban su blanco, pero todas las heridas tenían el mismo resultado.

Tanya se elevó, intentando alcanzar los doce mil metros de altura que podía soportar su equipo. Esa altura era suficiente, estaba segura de que no la seguiría hasta aquí.

Que equivocada estaba. Tras una nube apareció. Cerró la distancia a increíble velocidad llegando a estar a solo unos centímetros de Tanya. Estaba cerca, tan cerca que la pequeña niña rubia pudo sentir sus dedos posarse en su pecho.

Entonces lo sintió, como una bala que golpea la carne desnuda. Como el golpe de un martillo lo suficientemente fuerte como para pulverizar huesos. Le minúscula gota de sangre golpeo su pecho.

Sintió como el aire escapaba de sus pulmones. Había logrado condensar la mayor cantidad de magia de defensa alrededor de su pecho. La bala no había perforado su pecho, pero la potencia de la descarga dejo un dolor insoportable que le hizo perder coordinación cayendo al suelo.

"oh dios, que reinas en el cielo…" ella comenzó mientras caía, con palabras como veneno pronunciaba la clave para liberar la maldición que había sido atada a ella. Cada palabra se sentía como un candado que parecía condenar más y más su ser.

"concede tu fuerza a los mortales, tu alivio a los afligidos y permíteme eliminar a los enemigos de tu pueblo… guía con tus manos a mi arma… para castigar con furia a los impíos… ¡deja caer tu martillo sobre los infieles!"

"¡muere maldito monstruo!"

Un rayo de energía escapo enfilado hacia el cielo. La chica de cabello de plata estaba justo encima de ella. La luz infernal la envolvió, intentando vaporizarla. El rayo se enfilo hacia el cielo nocturno perdiéndose hacia el espacio.

Tanya rastreo a aquella chica, tal vez regresaría de nuevo. Sin embargo, eso no sucedió. No había ya nadie."

"supongo que eso la mato." Dijo mientras escuchaba acercarse varias sirenas desde varias partes de la ciudad.

"demonios… tendré que hacer esto otro día."

Y con eso se elevó, se perdió entre las nubes y fue hacia el norte.

[X]

"… _y aun tras una extenuante investigación aún no han podido encontrarse al culpable de tan atroz ataque terrorista. El recuento de muertos ha subido a 392 mientras se siguen identificando los cuerpos. Las autoridades señalaron que se trató de un ataque terrorista, mas no están seguros como fue provocado. El gobierno de estados unidos está pidiendo formar parte en la investigación y han enviado…"_

Souta apago el televisor. Después de todo, ya había visto antes las noticias de este incidente. Si, más que eso, él se estaba formando una idea de quien podría llegar a ser el culpable. Era una creación por supuesto, pero una que pudiera crear un tornado capaz de despedazar a un humando con el solo contacto del viento, habían pocos seres que podrían hacer eso.

"esto es terrible…" dijo Selesia. Ella también estaba en ese lugar, en aquella oficina esperando por Kikuchihara Aki.

"aún no hemos descubierto que clase de creación pudo ser. Está claro que era un villano, pero decir exactamente quién podría ser, es difícil." Hablo Souta después de dejar en control remoto sobre la mesa.

"sin mencionar las desapariciones misteriosas." Continúo Selesia. "me pregunto si 'ella' tendrá algo que ver en eso."

"no podemos saberlo. Podría ser cualquiera, después de todo fueron dieciséis creaciones que se detectaron. Apenas encontramos a una y no tenemos idea de quienes son las demás." Después de una ligera pausa para beber su jugo, Souta continúo. "a todo esto, ¿Cómo está tu brazo?"

Selesia miro al yeso que cubría su brazo izquierdo, también vio los vendajes que tenía en varias partes del cuerpo o al menos las que habían sido golpeadas por el martillo de aquel sujeto. "mejorara. Con mi condición física estaré como nueva en una semana. Después de todo mis heridas son pequeñas en comparación con las de Yuya."

"ya veo." Continuo Souta."El sigue en el hospital. Escuche que recibió mucho daño y muy rápido. He leído acerca de Warhammer 40K y sé que son poderosos. Pero no esperaba que fueran demasiado."

"ni yo. Pensé que ese martillo solo estaba potenciado con magia." Dijo Selesia mientras tocaba el yeso en su brazo. "Además, nunca he visto a alguien moverse así tan rápido. Esa armadura definitivamente debe pesar más de una tonelada, y sin embargo se movió mucho más rápido que un campeón del reino."

"a todo esto… ¿crees que este bien?" hablo Souta en tono preocupado. "de alguna forma logramos convencerlo de unirse a nuestra causa. Sé que no ha causado más de un par de incidentes menores. Pero por lo que he leído del Imperium, un Astartes no es realmente muy amistoso con todo el mundo."

No pudo evitar recordar cuando Gabriel Angelos casi mato a un hombre por intentar confiscarle sus armas. O cuando le rompió la mano a cierto funcionario tras saludarlo.

"no lo sé. Después de que aceptara trabajar con nosotros el simplemente ha estado oculto en aquella habitación. Lo único que sabemos es que parece solamente meditar."

[X]

Gabriel Angelos volvió a intentar acomodarse. El trono que le habían construido era muy diferente e inferior en calidad a diferencia de su trono del señor del capítulo. Era tosco, sin incrustaciones ni diseños.

"realmente esperaba algo más que esto." Dijo para sí.

Al principio había estado muy enojado al escuchar lo que le habían tratado de decir. Que su universo era la creación de alguien y que era usado para entretener masas. Él había estado a punto de matar a esa chica de pelo azulado cuando le dijo eso. Sabía que era una trampa del caos, pero al mismo tiempo sentía curiosidad. Y aunque aún no creía en las palabras de la bruja, quería llegar de nuevo a más respuestas.

"a qué clase de plano abre venido a parar."

La disformidad era truculenta, engañosa y mortal en extremo. Habían reportes, ocultos por la inquisición claro, que hablaban de anomalías extra dimensionales, cronológicas incluso. ¿Y si había acabado en una dimensión alterna? Eso sería una explicación valida. Pero aun no hallaba una razón para que esto sucediera. No había viajado por la disformidad y ni mucho menos había psíquico alguno cuando sucedió el incidente.

"¿será una jugarreta demoniaca del caos?" pensó mientras presionaba con furia el posa brazos del trono deformándolo y destruyéndolo. Si era así entonces debía estar alerta, sabia de lo que eran capaces los demonios del caos, no sería extraño que hubieran creado este lugar para engañarlo y hacerlo caer. No había nada más que pudiera haberlo traído al inmaterium, nada excepto… el emperador… ¿mismo?

No era una locura considerar eso, de hecho, esa idea había evitado que decidiera simplemente matar estas personas, en especial a esa hechicera. Si bien no usaba los poderes de la disformidad ni parecía pertenecer al caos, no podría jamás bajar la guardia. La magia era herejía, usarla sin permiso de la inquisición conllevaba a la ejecución inmediata.

Pero él no era un inquisidor, aun si tenía el derecho de dictar sentencia. No dejaba de preguntarse. '¿sigo estando en el imperio?'.

Esta era Terra, y a la vez no lo era. Era otra dimensión, a la cual él había sido transportado por una fuerza desconocida. Desconocía la razón, quería preguntas y debía obtenerlas.

Regreso su mirada hacia la pantalla, alguna especie de forma de comunicación. Ahora mismo estaban informando acerca de los incidentes ocurridos, cientos de muertos, desaparecidos también. La muerte de millones era cosa de todos los días en el imperio, sin embargo, era la naturaleza de los incidentes lo que le llamaba la atención, especialmente aquel torbellino, cualquier brujo del caos que lo hubiera invocado era claramente una amenaza.

No estaba en su naturaleza impartir justicia a los más débiles, eran mortales, nada más. Y sin embargo, no podía apartar la vista. Eran humanos, su especie. Contra una galaxia hostil solo podías unirte a otros para protegerte, el imperio tenía la fuerza en los números, todos los humanos deberían trabajar juntos para sobrevivir.

Y sin embargo, tras ver estos informes una y otra vez no podía creer cuan perdida estaba la humanidad.

No era el simple hecho de que la humanidad no hubiera aun alcanzado otros mundos, estaba consciente de la época en la que se encontraba este mundo. Sin embargo, era la tan poca capacidad y el mismo conflicto que rodeaba al planeta.

La humanidad era violenta por naturaleza, eso lo sabía, sabia como el caos sacaría lo más oscuro y retorcido de lo más profundo de cualquier ser, ya fuera un demente o un santo, sabía que podrían caer tarde o temprano. Era por eso que sin un enemigo común, sin ningún Xeno o demonio, la humanidad solo se preocuparía en estupideces.

Tantas víctimas de hambruna ignoradas por una supuesta organización multinacional que se preocupaba en asuntos absurdos. Leyes que no aplicaban ninguna mejora ni justicia alguna. Idiotas que se preocupaban más por defender a mediocres sin futuro que a los débiles que realmente lo necesitaban.

"a este paso acabaran adorando a slaanesh." Dijo con amargura, como si realmente no hubiera querido usar esas palabras.

Se recostó de nuevo sobre el trono improvisado, de nuevo hundiéndose en sus pensamientos.

[X]

En la oficina se encontraban dos personas. Una era de cabello plateado quien esperaba en silencio a que la mujer terminara de atender la llamada.

"… lo se… si, sin embargo debería considerarlo… entiendo que pueda ser increíble pero… no… no, le advierto que eso sería contraproducente para su compañía… bien, lo estaré esperando entonces… gracias…"

Kikuchihara Aki regreso el teléfono a su base terminando la llamada. Se quitó los lentes y masajeo sus sienes tratando de aliviar el dolor de cabeza que ahora la perseguía.

En verdad, este último mes había sido demasiado largo. Aquel incidente lo había cambiado todo. Cientos de muertos y tantos más heridos le habían recordado la real amenaza que podría traer una creación a este mundo. Las fueras de auto defensa se habían desplegado por todo el país, así como el servicio secreto nacional que había estado buscando por todas las creaciones no identificadas. En verdad, este incidente había puesto en jaque al gobierno. Siendo considerado el más atroz desde las Torres gemelas.

Varios países estaban pidiendo información. Después de todo, los actos terroristas eran bien conocidos y temidos. Se sabía que Rusia estaba reforzando su vigilancia así como china y Europa. Incluso Estados Unidos estaba exigiendo formar parte en la investigación, lo cual hasta ahora habían logrado detener, pero Aki sabía que muy pronto el gobierno tendría que permitirles acceso y en consecuencia decirles la verdad.

Naturalmente se estaban buscando culpables. Medio oriente se había convertido en un chivo expiatorio y ahora más fuerzas estaban buscando a varias asociaciones terroristas así como sus cómplices. Varios arrestos se habían realizado sobre supuestos simpatizantes del ISIS en varios países, incluyendo uno en Japón. La situación internacional se estaba volviendo delicada.

"¿alguna buena noticia?"

Kikuchihara escucho la familiar voz y le hizo regresar de sus pensamientos. Era Meteora quien había estado esperando en silencio a que terminara.

"Games Workshop amenazó con demandarnos. Pero logre que enviaran a un representante de sus oficinas en Japón para corroborar lo que decimos." Dijo Aki mientras iba por una taza de café que estaba sobre su escritorio.

"¿has descubierto tu algo?" continuo ella después de dar un sorbo a la taza.

"solo unas cuantas anomalías." Respondió Metora. "hay una situada en la ciudad, y aunque no he logrado dar con su ubicación exacta, sé que no se molesta en mantener demasiado un perfil bajo, después de todo, cada vez que la detecto solo deja un desastre lleno de cadáveres desangrados."

"Así que se trata de un vampiro. Eso es problemático, hay demasiados vampiros en la industria del entretenimiento. Aun si reducimos el numero en base al modus operandi de este, todavía quedan varios." Dijo Kikuchihara.

Meteora asintió. "también hay otra. Una presencia muy poderosa al parecer. Al principio cuando intente investigarla una extraña contramedida me ataco casi matándome. No pude ver bien de quien se trataba, pero he logrado rastrearlo y parece estar en el polo norte."

"maldición." Exclamo Aki. "si pueden salir del país eso nos deja con más problemas de los que tenemos. ¿Qué hay de Esdeath? ¿La sigues vigilando?" su tono cambio a un más sombrío al pronunciar aquel nombre. Había leído sobre ella, sobre sus capacidades y sobre todo su perfil psicológico. Era una demente con súper poderes, eso era básicamente. Se deleitaba en la tortura y el dolor sobre sus víctimas y sobre todo la guerra que ella muy bien había sabido llevar.

"si, sigue en ese lugar. Es un milagro que no haya matado a nadie… aunque no estamos seguros si fue ella o no la causante del incidente de hace un mes." Dijo Meteora mientras movía la mano y en el aire aparecía una pantalla mostrando a una mujer. Esta se hallaba dentro de alguna clase de bodega abandonada. Las fuerzas de autodefensa habían evacuado el pueblo donde se encontraba y establecido un perímetro con cámaras de vigilancia. Sin embargo, no había ningún solo soldado en el área, pues según Meteora, esto podría dar a entender una reacción hostil. Y dados los poderes que esa mujer tenía, solo usarían la fuerza si era necesario. Un drone que había vivido poco tiempo había descubierto seres parecidos a golems hechos de hielo y armados con espadas y escudos del mismo material. No sabían cuántos habría, podría haber docenas, incluso cientos. Claramente era una situación delicada, y si empeoraba, las fuerzas militares estaban preparadas a lanzar todo lo que tenían.

Como sea, aun había cosas más urgentes de las que debía preocuparse. Después de todo, habían sido detectadas dieciséis anomalías. Y solo habían detectado algunas.

"oh, he encontrado otra más." Dijo Meteora mientras ajustaba la pantalla y la movía hacia Aki.

Kikuchihara se ajustó los lentes para mirar más de cerca. En efecto, había algo ahí, y le recordaba a cierta estatua. "eso es… ¿un Gundam?"

[X]

Al aire cambio mientras la realidad era alterada. Un sobrenatural efecto apareció mientras extraños fragmentos rectangulares se ajustaban y reajustaban al antojo de cierto ser. Los cubos azulados se unieron y tomaron forma, en poco tiempo apareció una chica. De pelo plateado y con un uniforme militar. Altaír.

Estaba sola, aunque Blitz había insistido en venir con ella. Se había negado rotundamente. Había algo que ella necesitaba hacer aquí por su propia cuenta.

Ella miro alrededor. Allí, oculto por una capa extraña. Para cualquiera habría sido una buena barrera para engañar a la vista, pero Altaír sabía bien que no era así.

Bajo un poco y sintió a su cuerpo atravesar una barrera viscosa y extraña. Después de eso, pudo ver su objetivo. Era una ciudad, vibrante, hermosa, gloriosa, antigua. Sus calles embellecidas por alguna fuerza extraña albergaban a docenas de seres que trabajaban sin parar como maquinas. Altaír las contemplo, eran hermosas, mujeres de cabello negro se movían por el aire ayudadas por alas parecidas a las de un ángel. Todas ellas se encontraban concentradas en sus quehaceres manteniendo limpia y reluciente una ciudad que ya estaba parcialmente muerta.

Y así es como era. Altaír pasó por las casas, no había ni un alma. Vacías, sin nadie que las ocupara. Anecdóticos ocupantes probablemente debieron vivir aquí antaño, pero ahora no eran más que recuerdos de un pasado remoto.

Altaír volvió a dar un vistazo a las calles buscando su blanco. Esta ciudad, una ciudad flotante que se pasaba dando vueltas sobre el mundo allá abajo. Sus calles parecían estar hechas de nubes, esponjosas y como de algodón. Una retórica forma de belleza infantil. Uno podría llegar a pensar que este lugar era como el cielo mismo.

Tras unos minutos de búsqueda ella finalmente encontró lo que buscaba. Ahí, había un enorme edificio que opacaba a todos los demás. Y más allá, se encontraba una torre tan delgada que parecía una aguja pero que se perdía más allá del cielo.

Altaír se dirigió hacia aquel edificio como su primer objetivo.

El lugar era amplio, enorme para ser preciso. Miles de capsulas llenaban las varias salas en los interiores. Todas ellas conectadas a cables que iban hacia el centro del edificio pareciendo ir hacia abajo, hacia el mundo inferior.

Altaír no comprendía esta ciencia. Era muy avanzada y demasiado misteriosa. Estaba segura de que podría pasar toda su vida estudiándola y jamás la entendería. Pero no estaba aquí por esa razón.

Se acercó a las capsulas, eran cuerpos. Vivos, pero atrapados en un profundo sueño. Eran hermosos y de sus espaldas salían alas de colores celestiales. Como ángeles, así parecían. Todos congelados en el tiempo para siempre durmiendo, y soñando.

"¡tú! ¡Tú no puedes estar aquí!"

Hablo una voz, era la de una mujer. Joven, casi infantil. Ella flotaba, acercándose sobre una nube. Ella también tenía alas y una hermosura tal como la de su especie. Ella se acercó a Altaír, estaba a menos de dos metros de distancia.

"no deberías estar aquí. Tomoki acaba de marcharse. Ellos probablemente se dirigen a la cámara del rey. Si no sabes en donde esta yo pued−"

Ella no pudo terminar, pues el frio metal de una espada atravesó su vientre. Era Altaír, quien en instantes había cubierto la distancia y apuñalado a la chica. Sostenía la espada retorciéndola más dentro del cuerpo de la joven.

"… que… pero, creí que tú eras…"

Altaír clavo una segunda espada, hundiéndola en el pecho y atravesando el corazón. Eso silencio a la chica para siempre. Ella retiro las dos espadas. El cadáver de la joven cayó de la nube estrellándose en el suelo y derramando un charco de color carmesí.

Altaír reprodujo otras ocho espadas, todas estas flotaron y giraron, y al igual que una bala, volaron directo hacia las capsulas que contenían a esos seres alados. Ocho espadas se clavaron en los vientres de ocho de ellos. Despertando con el dolor, Altaír pudo oír y sentir sus alaridos mientras gritaban en agonía. Poco a poco la sangre escapo de sus cuerpos y con ello sus vidas se apagaron.

Entonces la temperatura descendió. Un frio inexplicable invadió el lugar y con él una sensación nauseabunda y maldita. El olor de la muerte se extendía, una sensación terrible e impía que parecía abrirse paso a la realidad y encontrar un camino para escapar.

A los pocos minutos un fenómeno ocurrió. Una fisura rasgo la realidad mientras un caótico torrente de energía disforme se colaba a aquel plano de la existencia. Múltiples posibilidades revolotearon y tomaron forma mientras la causalidad y la lógica se iban al mismo infierno.

Ahí había una presencia, proveniente de ese portal a la disformidad, al Inmaterium, como le llamaban. Altaír podía sentir las impuras energías del caos envolviendo el lugar, daban miedo, angustia, ira, placer. Ella lo sentía, pero también sentía poder, poder más grande del que podría imaginar. Tentador, el poder que ella necesitaba para cumplir con sus deseos, y estaba al alcance de su mano.

" _ **llamas al reino del cambio, y buscas mi bendición. ¿Quién eres? Puedo sentir en ti poder que no reconozco. ¿Qué buscas, mortal?"**_ hablo una voz tenebrosa, arrojaba un sentimiento de misterio y de elocuencia, de recelo y de cambio. Altaír pudo ver a través del portal al ser que le hablaba. Era un ser temible, un demonio. Alas de varias formas y la apariencia de un ave infernal. Miles de ojos que la contemplaban con curiosidad y escudriño. Su voz le hacía doler los oídos y su forma le lastimaba la vista.

"busco el favor del dios Tzeentch. Soy Altaír. Mi espada busca la venganza, pero esta se encuentra fuera de mi alcance."

El demonio la miro más de cerca, escaneándola de arriba abajo con sus infernales ojos.

" _ **¿Y que puede ofrecer un simple mortal para que el dios del cambio y de la magia pueda dar siquiera su atención?"**_

El demonio rio, burlándose de las palabras de Altaír.

"la entrada a todos los planos de la realidad. La posibilidad de extender el reino del dios Tzeentch a más universos del que pueda imaginar. Le dará un poder casi infinito, sobreponiéndose a todos sus rivales. Será el dios supremo del caos."

El demonio volvió a reír, sin embargo, esta vez fue más como algo entrecortado y con poca diversión.

" _ **he escuchado tantas falsas promesas venir de seres milenarios. ¿Cómo es que un simple mortal como tu puede tener la audacia de ofrecer tal premio? ¿Si quiera tienes alguna forma de probarlo?"**_

Altaír sonrió, levanto las manos y a su vez varias ventanas aparecieron en el aire. Parecidas al portal, fisuras a la realidad dejaban ver múltiples lugares alternos a los que ella tenía acceso.

El demonio vio estas ventanas. Conocía la magia, sabia diferenciar una falsa ilusión de la realidad, y esta no era una mera ilusión.

Vio una galaxia, vio guerras peleándose entre xenos y humanos, algunos apoyándose, otros matándose. Vio androides de batallas disparar pulsos de energía hacia seres de múltiples razas armados con espadas hechas de luz. Vio como no había rastro del imperio, vio cuan vulnerables eran a su poder.

Vio un mundo con humanos peleando contra monstruos. Humanos vestidos de negro y usando espadas, liberando poderes y combatiendo monstruos con cuerpos oscuros y máscaras blancas, veía a esos seres con agujeros en sus pechos disparar rayos rojos de energía.

Vio un mundo en donde siete humanos usaban una magia diferente y refinada. Veía como invocaban a siete guerreros en una guerra por un deseo.

Vio un mundo con varias razas, en donde una magia refinada abundaba. Vio como un joven era invocado para pelear contra un rey maldito.

Vio a un guerrero de armadura gastada matar gretchins en una oscura cueva. Los mataba de todas formas posibles pareciendo encontrar placer en ello.

Vio a un joven matar a cientos con solo escribir el nombre en una libreta.

Vio a una humanidad débil, de decenas de milenios atrás, intentando hacer frente a una fuerza xeno que los superaba. Campeones parecidos a astartes combatían en pocos números contra ejércitos enteros.

Vio a un mundo parecido a la tierra. Vio una guerra entre titanes, agiles y poderosos, llevando las guerras tanto a la tierra como al espacio. Peleando con armas de energía mientras la población humana se reducía a la mitad.

" _ **veo estos mundos, veo estas realidades alternas. ¿Y tú estás ofreciéndolas? Habla mortal, dime tu ambición"**_

Altaír dejo escapar una ligera sonrisa de su rostro.

"existe un artefacto en este lugar, uno que puede cambiar la realidad misma. Deseo ese artefacto para dividir su poder y ofrecerlo como moneda de cambio. Si me ayudas podre darle acceso al mismo dios Tzeentch al mundo que es la raíz a todos los universos que he mostrado. Tendrá acceso a todo, a cada una de estas realidades. Y entonces, yo obtendré mi venganza."

El ser infernal no respondió, en cambio, sonrió. La hilera de dientes que se veían entre sus picos de ave parecían retorcidas fauces malditas que parecían arrancarte toda valentía en el mismo acto. Uno se volvería loco ante esta escena, pero Altaír se mantuvo firme ante esta última prueba.

El portal se estremeció, una expulsión de energía disforme derritió el suelo y rayos psíquicos golpearon contra paredes vaporizándolas. Un remolino de energía impura revoloteo cual tormenta rabiosa mientras la realidad parecía partirse en dos. Se mantuvo así por un momento hasta que de golpe esta desapareció, el portal se había ido, pero en su lugar algo se había quedado.

Un ser enorme se alzó, lo que parecía una entidad de más de tres metros de alto encerrada en una armadura de color azul. Estaba en extremo decorado con símbolos del dios del cambio. En una de sus manos portaba un báculo tan alto como su cuerpo, a su cintura colgaba una espada y una pistola bolter enorme. Sus dedos rebosaban con poder psíquico y su báculo emitía un brillo sin igual.

"yo soy Fenshax, hechicero de los mil hijos." Hablo el astartes del caos. "Altaír. Tzeentch ha decidido prestar su ayuda a cambio de aquello que has ofrecido. Dime, ¿Qué es lo que debe hacerse?

Altaír sonrió de nuevo, esta vez casi rompiendo en la risa.

"hay un artefacto que puede conceder cualquier deseo. Este artefacto es aquella torre que puedes ver a la distancia. Solo le queda un deseo para usarse, pero si tomo ese deseo y lo copio podre crear un artefacto parecido."

"Ya veo." Dijo el hechicero del caos. "Sin embargo, necesitaras una gran cantidad de energía para hacer tal proeza."

"eso no es problema."

Altaír clavo una espada en el suelo, fijándola con firmeza. Sobre ella más espadas aparecieron. Nueve mil novecientas noventa y dos hojas flotaron en el aire dando vueltas en una danza de metal implacable. Y todas y cada una de ella volaron.

Todas y cada una de ellas se clavaron en las cámaras en donde se encontraban los seres alados. Todos y cada uno de esos seres fueron apuñalados. Y de esa forma, la muerte se llevó a todos.

Altaír podía sentirlo, una masiva onda psíquica se extendió por todos lados, tal ola de emociones; dolor, ira, tristeza, desesperación, miedo… todas se esparcieron por el ambiente.

"estos xenos…" hablo el hechicero del caos, miraba alrededor mientras alzaba los brazos bañándose en la energía, y, así mismo, en el torrente de conocimiento que adquiría.

"tal raza… puedo ver lo que son y lo que han hecho. Tal raza patética que abandono su dominio al caer en la desesperación. Ni siquiera los Eldar podrían ser tan arrogantes. Perdieron su dominio hundiéndose en el hedonismo, así que ignoraron todo azote que les daba el destino. No hubo advertencia entre sus ancianos, y de esa forma su número disminuyo.

Entonces una vez que solo quedaba un puñado ya era demasiado tarde. Encontraron este planeta y se encerraron con él en una jaula. Al principio mostraron sus riquezas ante tales criaturas tan débiles, y vieron que estas no se interesaban en ellas porque no las comprendían. Entonces se disfrazaron y caminaron entre ellos.

Crearon esa torre, no hay forma de que algo como eso pueda cambiar todo el universo. Simplemente vivieron engañados ocultándose de nuevo en su propia ilusión."

Fenshax se deleitaba el nuevo conocimiento que había adquirido. Tales estratagemas, tales engaños, tales falsas esperanzas… todo eso favorecía a Tzeentch.

"pero ya no más. Ahora sus almas servirán para los planes de Tzeentch."

Como un remolino, la corriente psíquica se condenso. Dando vueltas en derredor hasta que finalmente se concentró en un solo punto. Justo en la espada que Altaír había clavado en el suelo. Esta cambio de forma, como una parodia de locura, la espada se retorció hasta retomar una forma demoniaca. La hoja parecía estar hecha de huesos mientras empuñadura pulsaba como la carne viva.

Altaír recogió la espada, al tocarla pudo sentir su poder y al mismo tiempo la agonía de casi diez mil almas atrapadas en esta. Podía sentir cuan poderosa seria si tomara todo ese poder, pero se contuvo, ella lo necesitaba para completar sus planes.

Ella volteo a ver al hechicero del caos.

"es momento de ir al siguiente paso." El astartes asintió, levanto su báculo y golpeo el suelo. Una luz los envolvió y una nueva brecha a la disformidad se abrió. Ambos desaparecieron después de un destello.

Solo quedo el silencio, acompañado de miles de cadáveres, y la extinción de una especie.

[X]

Solo Sakurai Tomoki quedaba en pie. Ikaros se había ido y lo único que quedaba de ella era su corazón, el cual le había protegido del rayo que le había disparado el rey de este lugar, de synapse.

Solo le quedaba, solo el contra un tirano que se autoproclamaba dios.

Corrió con toda su fuerza, listo para golpearlo. Alzo su puño decidido a atacar.

Solo para que este fuera detenido por una enorme mano blindada.

Tal fue el shock al ver el dueño de ese brazo. Un gigante blindado en armadura azul. Con símbolos y trofeos que le causaban dolor a la vista. Era como un caballero maldito, portaba un báculo enorme que brillaba en una luz impía. Incluso Tomoki podía sentir irradiar maldad pura de ese ser.

"esta ya no es tu batalla, mortal." Dijo el astartes quien rompió el brazo y arrojo al chico un par de metros hacia el suelo. "Sin embargo, eres bienvenido a quedarte y observar en silencio."

Minos, el señor de Synapse contemplo al Marine espacial del caos con compleja curiosidad. La verdad era que se encontraba sorprendido de encontrar a tal ser. Pues después de eones jamás había visto a un guerrero como este.

"¿Quién eres, insecto?"

Fenshax se vio molesto. Tal insulto hacia un hechicero del caos era una grave ofensa para aquellos lo suficientemente estúpidos para desafiarlos.

"¿te atreves a llamarme insecto, xenos? ¿Cuándo lo que he visto no los hace mejores que un simple montón de cultistas de Slaneesh? Bueno… tal arrogancia es entendible, viniendo de una raza que no ha sido capaz de ver su propia podredumbre."

Insultado, Minos levanto su lanza. Un rayo de energía se formó y salió disparado hacia el Hechicero del caos. Tal ofensa debía ser pagada por aquellos que se atrevieran.

Sin embargo, el rayo que debería haber fulminado al Astartes del caos se había disipado. Fenshax se encontraba rodeado de un escudo disforme que simplemente había enviado el ataque hacia la disformidad.

"¿pero que−?" Minos intento hablar, pero su voz se vio bloqueada por el guantelete blindado del Astartes del caos. Sintió como si garganta era aplastada por la inmensa fuerza del astartes. En cuestión de segundos sintió que se ahogaba, movía sus brazos y piernas que ya no llegaban al suelo, intentaba golpear al astartes, rasguñarlo, forzarlo. Pero todo era inútil.

Finalmente, más por aburrimiento que por cumplir órdenes, el hechicero de los mil hijos lo soltó. Minos, intentando recuperar aire con su garganta adolorida, envió una mirada llena de odio hacia Fenshax. No podía creer que un ser inferior lo humillara de esta forma, él se aseguraría de hacerle pagar.

"y yo que esperaba a un rey más digno de este lugar." Una tercera voz apareció. Pertenecía a una chica lo cual se hizo más que obvio al ver a la dueña de dichas palabras. Una mujer joven, de cabello plateado y vestida con un uniforme militar.

"no puedes llamar rey a un hombre desnudo y sin ni un solo símbolo que lo señale como rey." Dijo Fenshax mientras colocaba su pesada bota sobre el pecho de Minos. Habría sido tan fácil para el aplastar su caja torácica y acabar con su vida, pero ni Altaír ni su orgullo se lo permitirían. Además, tenían planes para él.

La disformidad de nuevo los envolvió y con ello desaparecieron, rumbo a otro lugar.

[X]

Los gritos de dolor de Minos hicieron eco mientras un nuevo trozo de piel le era arrancado. El gigante del caos de nuevo le había quitado con la propia fuerza de sus dedos ya varios trozos de piel de su cuerpo. La carne roja se veía desde las heridas y sanguinolentas laceraciones iban de un lado a otro. La mitad de su cabello dorado ahora estaba manchado con sangre.

"debo admitir…" dijo Fenshax tras arrancar otro trozo de piel dejando que los gritos de agonía volvieran a escucharse. "… que aunque no soy un seguidor de Khorne o Slaanesh encuentro esto bastante satisfactorio."

Altaír solo sonrió y asintió, diciéndole al Astartes del caos. "asegúrate de despellejarlo por completo. Su agonía despertara su deseo de salvación y podremos forzar la llave."

Tras minutos que se sintieron como horas para el Rey de Synapse, finalmente lo único que quedaba sobre su cuerpo era la carne viva que ardía y palpitaba mientras el más mínimo roce de viento traía la sensación de miles de agujas clavándose en él. Fenshax lo tomo del cuello y lo sujeto contra la pared.

Altaír volteo a un lado al momento que alguien había llamado su atención. Eran dos personas, jóvenes, muy probablemente estudiantes. Una chica de largo cabello y un chico con anteojos. Ambos habían estado mirando todo el macabro espectáculo en silencio y ahora estaban agazapados uno al lado del otro temblando del terror. Finalmente, Altaír fijo su mirada en un tercero que había llegado allí también.

"entiendo tu insistencia en dejarlo con vida, pues no significan ninguna amenaza. Pero no comprendo porque lo trajiste a él también." Dijo Altaír al mirar al chico que habían encontrado también en el palacio más grande de Synapse.

El hechicero del caos volteo a ver al chico que Altaír señalaba. Había olvidado su nombre, no le interesaba en lo absoluto siquiera preguntarle. El chico solo estaba ahí, paralizado ante la escena que estaba ante él. "Oh, es solo un pequeño público que contemplara la grandeza del cambio que están a punto de presenciar. En verdad si hubiéramos tardado un poco más aquel de anteojos habría desperdiciado un gran poder de una forma muy estúpida."

Fenshax dejo de lado el tema para internarse en asuntos más importantes. A pesar de todo lo que le había hecho a Minos, este aún seguía renuente a tomar el deseo que quedaba del artefacto, intentaba soportar el dolor con todas sus fuerzas, incluso había intentado morderse la lengua para ahogarse con su sangre, pero el Astartes del caos le había mantenido con vida usando el poder de la disformidad haciendo que su sangre se multiplicara. Incluso la había hecho caliente sin llegar a escaldarlo por dentro pero aun así el dolor debía ser temible. De igual forma Fenshax también había usado sus poderes psíquicos para evitar que su víctima perdiera la razón por el dolor.

Pero aun así, Minos aguantaba. De alguna forma estaba dispuesto a morir primero que permitir que estos monstruos corrompieran el más grande logro de su raza. Un esfuerzo inútil sin duda.

Al ver que estaba tardando más de la cuenta, Fenshax creció impaciente. Finalmente harto, decidió acabar de una vez.

Primero fueron las piernas. Con suma facilidad la arranco como le arrancas una pata a un insecto. La carne y los huesos se volvían una pulpa mientras eran pulverizados por la enorme fuerza del astartes. Los brazos, uno por uno fueron separados de su cuerpo, lo hacía lento, asegurándose que cada tensión de dolor contara.

"tu raza ha muerto." Dijo el hechicero. "todos y cada uno de ellos fueron asesinados por nosotros. No queda nadie más que tu patética forma. Todos murieron, no, todos ya estaban muertos desde antaño, encerrándose junto a sus falsas esperanzas en este lugar.

Algo pareció parpadear en Minos. Su cabeza volteo y miro de reojo a Fenshax quien había reído en tono burlón. Se podía ver no solo ira, si no también tristeza, angustia y desesperación. El hechicero simplemente acerco su yelmo a su oreja y hablo.

"¿no sería mejor pedir ese deseo? ¿No sería mejor matarnos y ver a tu raza renacer? Lo sé, está en tu interior. Te duele ver el patético estado en el que han caído. Pero puede cambiar eso ¿verdad?"

Minos vio la piedra contra su rostro descarnado. Pensó en lo que la había dicho el astartes, era su deseo, podría cambiarlo, quería cambiarlo.

Y el Astartes del caos lo sabía.

"¿no deseas que este dolor se acabe? ¿No deseas que este esta decadencia desaparezca?"

Algo se movía dentro de Minos. Algo le gritaba que aceptara el deseo. Aun si moría, estaba seguro de que así terminaría su sufrimiento.

"di tu deseo, rey en desgracia."

Una lágrima salió de las cuencas oculares de Minos. Un balbuceo pequeño, apenas perceptible broto de sus labios. Y con eso, el pacto estaba sellado.

Una luz emano de la torre. Radiante como mil arcoíris que envolvían al mundo. Al presenciar este cegador resplandor, el hechicero aplasto el cráneo de Minos contra la roca del artefacto. La sangre, hueso y sesos se batieron por todas partes. Y de esa forma la vida de un rey de incontables edades llego a su fin.

Altaír levanto los brazos y libero todo el poder psíquico que había acumulado de las muertes de los diez mil habitantes de Synapse. Un remolino de energía disforme rodeo la torre mientras esta cambiaba de forma. Fenshax también entonaba encantamientos malditos en lenguas demoniacas, dirigía las corrientes del inmaterium que se colaban entre este torbellino que parecía carcomer aquel artefacto

La piedra se derruía, desmoronándose como las cenizas. Las escrituras de deseos de antaño se borraron cual polvo es arrastrado por el viento. Finalmente todo se redujo a solo diez objetos que flotaban en el aire. Estaban hechos de la misma roca, pero sus superficies eran de un antinatural frio extremo.

"serán las llaves del cambio." Comenzó Altaír. "Las anatemas de la realidad. Cada vez que se usen un mundo cambiara. Ya no necesitaremos la mano de los creadores. Nuestras propias historias serán escritas por nuestros propios deseos."

Bajo sus pies la piedra comenzaba a quebrarse. Vio a lo lejos como la ciudad, antes hermosa e imponente, ahora se caía a pedazos destruyéndose a sí misma y junto con su historia. Los edificios se derrumbaban, las artesanías finamente labradas se volvían nada más que polvo. Y sobre la tierra una ciudad se precipitaba.

Algo se rompió en el cielo. Y como un cristal se desquebrajo mientras el cielo falso del día revelaba una noche imperecedera. Sin embargo, a pesar de reflejar belleza también reflejaba soledad, pues solo algunas estrellas podían verse a pesar de que de esta altura sería fácil observar a las estrellas. La luna que antes podría haberse visto como una esfera casi perfecta, ahora solo era un montón de trozos de roca sin forma alguna. Todo el satélite estaba destruido.

Altaír levanto su mano hacia los tres jóvenes que habían sido testigos de este acto. Con un solo movimiento estos desaparecieron en puntos de luz azulados regresando a sus propios hogares.

Ella volvió a levantar su mano y un nuevo portal se abrió. Fenshax recogió los diez monolitos y acompaño a Altaír que cruzaba el portal.

[X]

Sado dio una probada a su helado de chocolate mientras miraba a la otra persona frente a él. Esa persona era una chica. De cabello corto y negro. Vestía un kimono azulado de alta calidad y una chaqueta de color rojo, usaba también botas pesadas que se veían en total como un atuendo fuera de lo ordinario.

Esa chica tenía un aire de misterio sobre ella, pues la había encontrado hace poco más de un mes desmayada en un parque en la noche. Él ya había olvidado que había estado haciendo en ese lugar y a esa hora, le había dado poca importancia desde que le había hallado.

Al principio esta chica intento alejarlo, le decía que estaba bien y que se preocupara por sus propios asuntos. Pero como se veía antes parecía haber estado en el medio de una seria batalla. Sado le había ofrecido un lugar para dormir a lo que ella a duras penas acepto. Paso un par de semanas con visitas a su habitación y comidas a su cuarto hasta que él intentó idear una forma de hacer que saliera y obtener algunas respuestas.

Lo primero que se le ocurrió fue llevarla a la heladería manejada por su hermana y él. Hacía tiempo se había alejado de sus padres con ella, lo cual era una historia irrelevante en este momento.

Sorprendentemente eso había funcionado bastante bien. Y ahora al menos cada dos días se reunía con ella para comer helado. No le molestaba vivir con ella, la compañía era buena. Después de todo, la mayoría del tiempo su hermana debía atender la tienda mientras el acudía a la escuela.

Al principio solo le había parecido una coincidencia, una muy loca idea. Pero tras pensarlo bien se dio cuenta de que aquella chica se parecía a alguien que conocía, alguien que había visto antes en una película.

Y cuando le pregunto su nombre, sus dudas habían quedado claras.

Se llamaba Shiki Ryougi.

No se atrevió a divulgarlo pues aun debía comprobarlo. Y hacia algunos días le había dicho. "¿puedes cortar esta barra de acero?"

Shiki tomo un cuchillo pequeño que Sado le había traído. Y con un suave y ligero movimiento la barra de acero se cortó limpiamente en dos.

Al principio se quedó atónito. No sabía que decir ni que hacer. Ella era la verdadera Shiki de Kara no kyoukai y dueña de aquel impresionante papel.

Después de eso había conseguido las películas y las había visto con ella. Día tras día veían una y cuando terminaron Shiki solo dijo. "esto es muy extraño." Y simplemente lo dejo pasar como si fuera algo normal. Esto había pasado hace tres días.

"¿no extrañas tu vida anterior?" dijo Sado mientras tomaba su doceava cucharada.

"Un poco." Shiki respondió tras acabar su helado de fresa.

"¿quieres volver?"

"si puedo volver lo hare."

"¿y si nunca vuelves?"

"no habrá nada más que hacer…"

"te… ¿estaría bien si te quedaras en mi casa? ¿Al menos si descubres que no podrás volver?"

"no lo sé. Ya veremos…"

Así solían ser sus charlas. Cortas, rápidas y directo al punto. No es que a Sado le molestara, le era más fácil comunicarse de esa forma con Shiki. Era como una rutina a la cual no parecía querer terminarla por ahora.

Sin embargo Sado no era tonto, tampoco era un genio. Pero sabía que Shiki no podría haber simplemente aparecido de la nada. Le parecía una locura de hecho, que un personaje de una película se materializara así nada más. Era imposible cuando menos, pero si Shiki estaba allí entonces no sería difícil imaginar que podrían haber más como ella, seres traídos desde sus historias, héroes, villanos y monstruos.

Los últimos incidentes de desapariciones le habían vuelto más alerta. La tienda de helados que antes cerraba hasta las nueve de la noche ahora estaba cerrando antes de que el sol se ocultara. Ahora todo el mundo estaba evitando salir a la calle por la noche, todo se vaciaba y no quedaba ninguna alma. De vez en cuando se escuchaba la sirena de la policía, pero se silenciaba de nuevo.

Aquella noche Shiki salió. Él no se molestó en preguntarle qué había pasado, pero cuando regreso en la mañana, ella estaba llena de heridas y en muy mal estado. Tenía claras heridas de cortes con garras e incluso lo que parecía ser la mordida de una bestia carnívora en su pierna. Después de atenderla lo mejor que pudo, Shiki abrió los ojos.

"es un vampiro… y uno muy peligroso. Apenas y logre matar algunos de sus familiares pero simplemente era demasiados.

Y con eso, Shiki volvió a quedarse dormida. Sado decidió no molestarla. Pero en su mente seguía preguntándose ¿un vampiro? Él no podía creer algo así, sin embargo, la existencia de Shiki en este mundo eliminaba la imposibilidad de que algo como eso pudiera ser real.

[X]

Altaír contemplo a los que estaban frente a ella desde su trono. Fenshax a su lado le había sugerido usarlo después de haberlo traído desde algún lugar. Este estaba hecho de algún mineral cristalino mientras era adornado por joyas y símbolos del dios Tzeentch. Después de pensarlo por un momento ella decidió aceptarlo.

Allí estaban. Aliceteria February, Shou, Blitz Tacker… y aunque aquel piloto de Mecha había desaparecido, no le importaba mucho, sabía muy poco como para ser una amenaza.

"¿Lo que dices es verdad?" pregunto Aliceteria con clara incredulidad, pero a la vez una clara mirada de esperanza. "¿de verdad podemos cambiar nuestros mundos a nuestra voluntad? ¿En verdad ya no necesitamos de nuestros creadores?

Altaír sonrió mientras uno de los diez artefactos flotaba sobre su palma. "es verdad. Con esto podrán hacer lo que quieran, cumplirán todos sus sueños."

Altaír poso su mirada en cada uno de ellos, incluyendo a los otros seis que también estaban presentes.

Uno de ellos era un hombre, apuesto en cierta manera. Su cabello castaño peinado hacia atrás le daba cierto estilo junto a una sonrisa que no parecía decir nada. Llevaba ropas blancas y una katana en su cintura.

Otra era una chica, joven, no más de dieciséis años. Su cabello negro como el azabache se movía con una gracia sin igual por el viento. Sus ropas parecían ser las de una colegiala, pero los adornos de decían otra cosa. En su mano había una especie de escudo adornado con una joya de color purpura.

Había un hombre, enorme, como un oso. De cabello corto y negro, solo uno de sus ojos funcionaba. Una armadura oscura lo protegía. Detrás de su espalda podía verse una enorme espada del tamaño de un hombre y en su brazo derecho que ya no estaba había una prótesis de metal.

Se encontraba también una mujer. De cabello corto y rubio. Llevaba una sonrisa malévola al mismo tiempo que varias flechas negras se movían por todo su cuerpo. Serpiente, esa era la sensación que aquella bruja daba.

Vio a una chica. De cabello blanco como la nieve. Sus ropas eran delgadas y dejaban volar la imaginación. Pero su mirada era perdida, no tan diferente de un cadáver. Ella simplemente dejo escapar una sonrisa sádica.

Por ultimo estaba un hombre, maquina, para ser precisos. Su cuerpo estaba completo de blanco a excepción de su cabeza. En su cintura había dos objetos amarillos del cual no sabía que propósito tenían. Sus ojos de color verde se clavaron en el artefacto que Altaír sostenía.

"¿hablas en serio? ¿No se trata de ninguna trampa?" hablo Homura, claramente cuidadosa de los deseos. Ella sabía muy bien del terrible doble filo que un deseo dado sin ninguna dificultad podría traer.

Altaír simplemente volvió a sonreír ante la preocupación de la Puella Magi. "te lo aseguro."

"¿cómo puedes probar decir la verdad?" Dijo Aizen mientras consideraba las palabras que la chica de uniforme militar le había dado.

Altaír simplemente movió su mano y permitió que el artefacto flotara hasta llegar a treinta metros lejos de ellos. Con un simple movimiento de su mano, el artefacto se clavó en la tierra y un enorme estallido de luces surgió.

Ellos no estaban en el mundo de los creadores, no, Altaír los había reunido en otro lugar, un bosque de otro mundo.

De repente todos vieron como todo el paisaje había cambiado. Los árboles que los rodeaban se habían ido y en su lugar un frio desierto de arena blanca estaba.

Altaír movió su mano y como si levantara algo también se sintió como la tierra tembló. Del suelo se formó un gigante. Este estaba hecho de roca y comenzó a caminar una vez después de ser convocado.

Altaír volvió a moverse y un grupo de personas apareció. Eran de carne y hueso, claramente no eran una ilusión. Ella les hizo caminar por un rato y luego les ordeno desaparecer. De los ocho seres solo quedo polvo.

Montañas y ríos aparecieron y se esfumaron. Ciudades y países se formaron para luego caer. Crear vida y muerte por igual. Ese era el poder de tal artefacto.

Al ver esto ninguno se atrevió a objetar de nuevo. Habían visto el poder de reformar sus mundos y sus propias historias.

"síganme y todos tendrán una de estas llaves del cambio." Dijo Altaír.

[X]

Hielo. Eso es todo lo que podía verse a la distancia. Nada más que un blanco desierto congelado golpeado por una tormenta de nieve que sumergía todo en un manto blanco y frio. Con temperaturas menores a sesenta grados centígrados bajo cero, este era un ambiente sumamente hostil para un ser humano.

Sin embargo, dentro de la cabina era cálido.

Hiro abrió la bolsa de raciones, mientras masticaba pensaba de nuevo en donde estaba. Su Gundam 01 había llegado aquí de la nada y no entendía ninguna razón en esto. Hasta hace un mes atrás había estado en medio de una batalla contra varios mobile suits enemigos y de un momento a otro el desierto de arena había cambiado por uno de hielo.

Las bajas temperaturas no afectaban a su Gundam, pero el principal problema recaía en que no podía contactar con ningún aliado ni ningún satélite, había satélites, eso lo marcaba el sistema, pero simplemente no podían enlazarse a su máquina.

No tenía idea de donde estaba y no podía trazar un mapa. Estaba bajo de energía así que no podía simplemente transformarse y volar. Había estado rondando a pie, siguiendo transmisiones en ruso que estaban hacia el sur. Al menos seguía estando en la tierra, eso lo calmaba un poco.

De repente vio una base militar, o lo que parecía una. Había varios soldados bien abrigados y armados que iban de un lado a otro cumpliendo sus obligaciones. Pensó en atacarlos, pero no había Mobile suits a la vista. Abrirse paso seria sencillo.

Fue entonces que vió como todos los soldados se apresuraban y se formaban. Algunos subían a vehículos mientras que otros señalaban a su dirección, le habían descubierto.

De inmediato pensó en dispararles, sería tan fácil. Pero no detectaba ningún Mobile suit enemigo y por lo que veía esos soldados solo contaban con armas de un calibre que jamás podría hacerle daño a su Gundam.

Una señal fue captada por su radio, él la dejo pasar. Hablaba en ruso, alguien pedía que se identificara.

El entendió el idioma y lo hizo, sin embargo, cuando termino, pudo escuchar la incredulidad de la persona detrás de la otra línea.

"¿Qué año es este?" pregunto.

"año 2017, octubre 2" dijo el hombre tras la radio.

" _Imposible."_ Pensó Hiro. _"se supone que estamos en el año 2149…"_

[X]

Una fisura en el espacio tiempo se abrió y de ella salió una mujer. De cabello rubio y una belleza mística. Su cabeza estaba adornada con dos orejas parecidas a las de un zorro y tras su espalda parecían haber nueve colas de color dorado. En sus manos llevaba una bandeja con té y golosinas, no eran para ella, si no para su señora.

"he traído su te." Dijo tras dejar el contenido de la bandeja en una mesa circular.

La noche de nuevo cubría el cielo y el viento soplaba de considerable fuerza mas no era demasiado para ser molesto. Ella vio hacia las calles de la ciudad, estaban a más de cincuenta pisos de altura, solo podían verse las luces de lo que debían ser automóviles.

"gracias." Dijo la ama a la que ella servía. De cabello rubio y ropas purpuras. Probo él te y las golosinas y de nuevo se concentró en lo que estaba frente a ella.

Varias fisuras. Todas mostraban diferentes escenas. Sentada, su ama posaba la vista en todas ellas.

"muy interesante ¿no crees?" dijo su ama tras mover las fisuras o cambiar sus escenas. Alcanzo a ver lo que parecía un robot gigante sobre un terreno nevado, rodeado por docenas de militares.

"ya lo creo."

"la próxima vez tráela también a ella. Estoy segura de que estará muy entretenida." Su ama le dijo mientras se servía de los bocadillos que le había traído.

"si, la traeré la próxima vez." Dijo la shikigami mientras se le permitía también mirar por aquellas fisuras.

[X]

Notas del autor.

Finalmente termine el capítulo dos. No fue fácil aunque ya tenía la idea y la imagen en mi mente. Pero trabajar con tantos personajes es difícil. Pero todo ellos son necesarios, cada uno es una pieza clave que juega en favor de un bando u otro.

Tal vez Altaír sea poderosa, pero ella tiene un límite. Además de que en el anime no tenía un argumento de acuerdo a su poder. Simplemente era algo basado en su holopsicon y que todos su poderes eran inventados por fanarts. Es por eso que sería lógico que ella aprovechara sus poderes al máximo para acceder a varios mundos y obtener lo que necesita. Ella ha hecho un pacto con el dios Tzeentch, todos los conocedores de warhammer 40k saben lo que significa un pacto con los dioses del caos, pero es claro que Altaír buscaría todos los medios para obtener mejores aliados y resultados, dado que Meteora puede acabar trayendo también personajes de otros mundos (no estoy diciendo que eso vaya a pasar)

En verdad odiaba (y aun odio un poco) al villano de Sora no Otoshimono. Así que me tome mi tiempo con él. No era difícil llegar a la idea que di, de todos modos en el manga no explican mucho todo eso y ya que técnicamente son aliens, sería extraño que tuvieran las mismas emociones que los humanos.

Originalmente planeaba usar a Mikazuki de Iron blood orphans, pero termine usando a Hiro de Gundam Wing. Esto fue porque pensaba que un toque clásico le vendría bien a esto y que el barbatos no es tan poderoso que digamos.

Fenshax no es un personaje canon ni un OC (no me gusta usar OC's). Es más como un "ayudante-cómico-malvado." Y un enlace con el dios del cambio.

Por ahora continuare con Attack on Void. Después del nuevo capítulo de AoT quiero continuar lo que sigue.

También quisiera iniciar con otras ideas, pero por ahora me apegare a solo dos. ¿Se imaginan a Tanya Degurechaff como inquisidora del imperium? ¿Un Catachan en Grimgar? ¿Qué me dicen de una nave orka llena de Gretchins estrellándose en el planeta del Goblin Slayer? ¿O como creen que el Necron overlord Trazyn el infinito reaccione cuando descubra la montaña de tesoros de Ainz?

A algunas respuestas.

Gracias por todos los reviews que me motivan a continuar.

Gabriel Angelos no será un inquisidor, pero sigue siendo un Astartes. Y aunque suele llevarse con los Eldar, él podría sentirse insultado fácilmente si le dices que quieres tomarte una fotografía con él, aun mas con ese tono.

Y puede que algunos ya sepan quién es la espectadora que está detrás de todo lo que esta pasando.

Nos vemos en Attack on Void.


	3. Mas de un Apocalipsis

**Todas las series y personajes aquí pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.**

Nueve soles se iluminaron sobre el firmamento, como puntos de luz que daban la ilusión que las estrellas habían bajado a la tierra. Nueve esferas de fuego con la fuerza de treinta megatones de poder nuclear descendieron sobre la tierra.

Todas las masas de fuego solar se llevaron consigo millones de vidas alrededor de la tierra.

En América la voz corría mientras los grandes poderes intentaban recurrir a sus propias armas nucleares solo para descubrir que ninguna podía dispararse. Así fue en las demás naciones poderosas del mundo, ninguna pudo utilizar su propio arsenal apocalíptico.

El mundo había entrado en pánico.

Sobre la atmosfera, a más de veinte mil metros de altura, un grupo de figuras observaba el principio del fin del mundo.

"Medusa hizo un buen trabajo desmantelando el arsenal de cada país." Hablo Altaír observando como se alzaban las nubes de humo en forma de hongo.

"¿Qué hay de Fenshax? ¿El ritual está listo?" ella dijo de nuevo.

Blitz Tacker respondió sin apartar la mirada del planeta debajo. "ya ha comenzado. Debo decir que esa chica, Homura, hizo un gran trabajo consiguiendo esos misiles. Aunque Corea del Norte también tenía un sistema de seguridad bajo, sus misiles no eran lo que buscaba."

"bien. El hechizo debería desatarse pronto. Iremos con ellos, quiero ver de qué se trata. Después de todo, fue parte del trato…"

Blitz no entendió aquello último, pero no tuvo tiempo para preguntar. Ambos desaparecieron en una pantalla de fragmentos de luz azulada.

[X]

Fenshax sintió el poder de la disformidad fluir por sus venas. Las corrientes del inmaterium se hacían cada vez más fuertes y estaba claro que había más de un demonio de Tzeentch a su favor. Dictaba y pronunciaba multitud de hechizos en la lengua de los demonios, el ambiente mismo comenzaba a deformarse y a cambiar con cada palabra infernal que hablaba. El altar ardía con llamas azules y purpuras, las nueve personas entre ellas no se quemaban, pero sus cuerpos se degradaban cada vez más.

Fue entonces que lo que esperaba llego. Un tsunami de ondas psíquicas de todas direcciones chocaron contra el altar. Un interminable torrente de emociones llenas de dolor, ira y tristeza le azotaron casi arrojándolo al suelo. Millones de almas ofrecidas a Tzeentch se arremolinaron abriendo y partiendo a la realidad misma. Un portal a la disformidad se abrió y la energía psíquica se acumuló en una burbuja enorme que encerraba la esencia de los recién muertos que se recolectaban a cada segundo. La burbuja simplemente siguió creciendo acumulando más y más poder.

De repente un nuevo portal se abrió, este en cambio, no conducía al Empíreo. Por una pantalla de partículas de luz apareció Altaír acompañada de Blitz Tacker siguiéndola de cerca.

"ya casi está completo." Hablo Altaír. Fenshax no le respondió, en cambio siguió cantando los encantamientos necesarios. Blitz pudo sentir un dolor punzante y agudo en sus oídos conforme escuchaba cada palabra impía.

Fue entonces cuando aquella burbuja reventó. Todo un torrente de energía se sacudió, como una onda expansiva, pulsos de energía psíquica se esparcieron por el globo. Una ola de energía disforme paso por cada rincón del mundo.

El dios del cambio había llegado a este mundo.

[X]

Souma por fin había regresado a su casa. Después de tantas reuniones y planes con pocos resultados se había decidido tomar dos días de descanso para liberar algo de estrés. Por esa razón había pasado en el camino a comprar algunas revistas y ponerse al día con las mangas que no había leído en un buen tiempo.

Dejo la bolsa de plástico sobre la mesa y se dispuso a leer el nuevo tomo de la Shonen Jump. Estaba ansioso por saber del nuevo capítulo de HxH que había salido después de todo el hiatus.

Sin embargo lo que leyó no era para nada lo que esperaba.

"¡¿pero qué…!?"

Había comenzado por el primer manga, HxH estaba más adelante, pero leer las historias para niños era entretenido.

Sin embargo lo que encontraría realmente como una simple historia infantil había cambiado por algo totalmente retorcido.

Demonios, monstruos, engendros… en donde se suponía deberían haber escenas de risa y diversión solo había muerte. Los protagonistas de la historia yacían muertos en las viñetas, desmembrados, aplastados, descuartizados… un paisaje infernal, una escena de un pandemónium.

Souma sabía que era imposible. No había forma de que un manga para niños de diez años cambiara de tal modo, ni que los editores permitiesen que se publicara. Entonces hojeo el libro. Todo era lo mismo, en todas partes estaban esos seres infernales, el solo verlos les daba miedo. Podía ver como en algunas mangas los personajes intentaban defenderse contra la legión maldita que de la nada los invadía. Pero aun así, esto era una locura. Todos esos monstruos eran aterradores, el solo verlos le causaba dolor en sus ojos. Y en algunas viñetas podía leer como esos seres miraban hacia él y decían: "iremos por ti."

Saco otro libro, la Young Jump. Encontró lo mismo. Todo era un maldito infierno.

Estaba asustado. No entendía porque. Pero podía sentir algo susurrándole, algo invitándole a hacer cosas que jamás había tenido intención de cometer. Era como un canto seductivo que lo llamaba hacia la oscuridad.

Fue entonces que su teléfono sonó. El tono de llamada lo saco de las trampas en su mente y lo devolvió a la realidad. El contesto la llamada.

"¿Qué sucede…? ¿EH…? ¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS…?! ¡NO PUEDE SER!"

Bajo por las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo hasta la sala. Allí encendió el televisor. Oraba porque todo lo que le habían dicho fuese mentira.

"…una atrocidad sin precedentes que no se había visto nunca antes…"

"…se reportan millones de muertos…"

"… ciudades enteras de Europa han sido destruidas…"

"…Canadá está usando todos sus recursos para atender a las victimas tras el atentado sobre su capital. Aun no se sabe la cantidad de muertos…"

"… Beijín fue borrada del mapa…"

"…Rusia está armando sus misiles nucleares, no se sabe cuándo los usara…"

"… se ha desatado una guerra nuclear…"

"… es la tercera guerra mundial…"

"…numerosos grupos religiosos llaman a esto el día del juicio final…"

¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Cómo habían llegado a esto? ¿Qué clase de horrible pesadilla era en la que se habían metido? Por un minuto pensó que era un sueño, que solo era una historia. Pero esto era real. Y sabía quién era el culpable del fin de los tiempos.

"Altaír… ¿pero qué has hecho?"

[X]

Gabriel Angelos levanto la vista. Su meditación se había visto interrumpida. Pero no había nadie en la habitación, no, él pudo sentirlo a lo lejos, era apenas perceptible, como una brisa ligera. Pero no había duda, le era familiar y reconocible.

El hedor del caos.

Recuerdos fluyeron por su mente. Sabia de lo que era capaz el caos y que muchas veces atacaban desde las sombras, envenenando a las masas y las mentes de los seres humanos. Era un cáncer que debía ser extirpado de inmediato una vez fuera descubierto.

Y estaba seguro de que ahora mismo el caos estaba en este mundo.

Tomo su martillo de trueno y se dirigió a la puerta.

[X]

Kikuchihara Aki estaba en su oficina. Un representante de Games Workshop finalmente había accedido a corroborar lo que ella había descrito hacía ya semanas. No había sido fácil lograrlo, en más de una ocasión fue amenazada con ser demandada por la compañía, pero al final había conseguido que alguien al menos intentara escucharla. Recién había apagado los videos mostrando a Gabriel Angelos casi aplastando a un par de civiles hace un mes y demás escenas en donde podía vérsele desde diferentes ángulos.

"Así que, lo que me está diciendo ¿Es que el mismísimo Gabriel Angelos, señor del capítulo de los cuervos sangrientos, ha llegado a este mundo por alguna clase de magia extraña y ahora está recluido en una habitación en algún edificio bien asegurado?"

Kikuchihara asintió vergonzosamente. Incluso a ella le parecía absurdo, todo le había parecido absurdo desde que había comenzado.

"si… así es… sé que parece absurdo, pero le estoy diciendo la verdad."

El representante simplemente rio.

"bueno, es una hazaña que haya logrado poner de su lado a un marine espacial. Aunque el hecho de que sea Gabriel Angelos le da ventaja. Tienen suerte de que no fuera de los templarios negros o de los Charcharodones."

El representante le dio un sorbo a su té y continúo.

"sin embargo, Games workshop aun considera que su historia es un tanto… como decirlo… sublime. Por lo que me ha dicho, hay varios personajes de series famosas involucradas en esto, cualquiera pensaría que se trata de propaganda por parte de la industria del entretenimiento."

Kikuchihara frunció el ceño ante esas palabras. "le aseguro de que no se trata de ninguna clase de acto o propaganda, Matsumoto-san. Lo que ha sucedido los últimos meses ha sido completamente cierto. El gobierno ha estado tratando de mantenerlo en un perfil bajo para evitar problemas con la ciudadanía."

"aun así." Hablo el representante. "esto es verdaderamente demasiado extraordinario para creerlo. Puede que le crea un par de cosas, pero ¿entonces qué? Games Workshop no se va a quedar callado por esto. Necesitan algo fresco que les permita entenderlo. Y no creo que los videos que me ha mostrado sirvan de mucho, como ya he mencionado, podría ser propaganda a los ojos de mis jefes. Y lo peor de todo ha sido la propuesta que nos ha dado, no se puede cambiar el Lore de la noche a la mañana, los fans son muy estrictos con el Lore. Solo basta ver lo que paso con los marines primaris."

Kikuchihara simplemente suspiro. "mire, haremos esto. Voy a traerlo aquí y presentárselo. Creo que esa será la mejor forma de convencerlo."

"de acuerdo, pero si es falso le aseguro que…"

El representante no pudo terminar, pues una secretaria había entrado insólitamente a la oficina. El hecho de que no hubiera llamado primero era demasiado descortés, pero el hecho de que ella jadeara y sudara con una expresión de pánico daba a entender que algo estaba pasando.

"… las noticias… Altaír ha… ¡vengan por favor!"

Kikuchihara no dudo y encendió el televisor de su oficina, busco el canal de noticias y casi cae al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

De alguna forma o razón se habían disparado nueve misiles nucleares desde corea del norte y todos ellos se habían estrellado en lugares poblados del mundo. Ni siquiera los sistemas antimisiles más avanzados habían logrado interceptarlos.

Siete de estos misiles se habían estrellado en Europa, uno en China y el último en Canadá. Miles de millones de vidas habían sido borrados en un instante.

Kikuchihara apenas y podía respirar por entender lo que estaba pasando ante sus ojos. Estaba pasando lo que temía, Altaír había dado el primer golpe y había sido uno devastador.

El teléfono sonó, duro un buen rato hasta que la conmoción se disipo un poco de la cabeza de Aki. Ella presiono el altavoz del teléfono y respondió.

"¿Kikuchihara-san? ¿Me escucha?"

Ella no dijo nada, estaba entrando en shock y apenas podía escuchar lo que le decían.

"… _escucha. Algo muy ¡muy! Extraño está pasando. Varios mangas están siendo cambiados por alguna razón. Es… como si demonios infernales se colaran en las historias, hay casos de lectores que se volvieron locos afirmando que el solo verlos les causaban dolor a la vista. Están en todas partes, sé que esto tiene algo que ver con Altaír, pero no estoy seguro de que pudo haber hecho para provocar esto. Por lo que sabemos no podría hacer algo de tal magnitud…"_

"… no sin ayuda." Hablo Matsumoto quien no dejaba de ver la pantalla. Kikuchihara reacciono a esto, al fin le creía, pero de una manera demasiado drástica.

Matsumoto se levantó de su lugar.

"hey, dime qué clase de demonios son. Descríbelos."

Al principio tardo un poco para asimilar lo que le estaban pidiendo, pero tras unos momentos finalmente reacciono.

" _varían de historia a historia. Hay unas extrañas criaturas de color rosa que parecen tener el rostro en el torso. Solo saltan de un lado a otro con una rara naturaleza jovial. Hay unos extraños monstruos sin cabeza que expelen humo y fuego del lugar en donde debería estar esta. Y hay demonios parecidos a aves retorcidas, son los más extraños y peligrosos."_

Matsumoto simplemente se quedó en silencio, pero en sus ojos podía verse que intentaba procesar la información lo más rápido que podía. Y también podía verse un terror que solo podría encontrarse en alguien que había revivido una realidad terrible.

"Demonios de Tzeentch…" dijo en un susurro venenoso que mostraba que su personalidad había cambiado drásticamente.

[X]

Selesia había llegado a este mundo hacía ya varios meses. En todo este tiempo había disfrutado de cosas que no había experimentado en su mundo y vivencias que la parecían joviales y placenteras. Este mundo tenia cosas que no había en su mundo original, era más consistente, con capas de realidad diferentes, pero que se sentían como si debían de existir. En todo este tiempo ella había llegado a la conclusión de que este mundo era hermoso.

Pero toda esa idea había muerto junto a las millones de personas que habían perecido hace unas horas.

Ella no era ajena a la muerte. Conocía el sabor de la sangre, había tomado numerosas vidas de las cuales no se arrepentía por ninguna. Estaba convencida de que lo había hecho por un bien mayor y que si hubiera dejado continuar a esas vidas muchas más habrían sufrido.

Pero esto era diferente.

Un poder tan grande como para acabar con tanta gente y en tan poco tiempo le parecía algo imposible, absurdo, injusto. Pero más que nada, horripilante.

Las lágrimas no dejaban de correr por su rostro mientras pensaba en todos esos inocentes que habían muerto de forma tan despiadada, ni el más retorcido de los villanos en su mundo habría pensado en realizar algo como esto.

A su lado, Meteora solo ofrecía una mano sobre su hombro. A pesar de la naturaleza seria e irascible de su amiga, sabía muy bien que por dentro estaba tan llena de pesar como ella.

"Meteora…" Selesia hablo, era apenas un susurro, pero podía oírse. "es… ¿es este en verdad el mundo de nuestros creadores?"

Meteora no decía nada, parecía analizar la pregunta, tratando de ver en ella un significado más profundo. Pero no había nada de filosofía, era una pregunta que haría un niño tratando de buscar el confort de un padre. Eso era algo a lo que ella no sabía cómo reaccionar.

"desde el principio sabíamos que este mundo era muy diferente a los nuestros. Conocíamos el potencial de ellos. Pienso que… ellos crearon nuestros mundo para escapar de la realidad de este…"

Selesia enjugo sus lágrimas y miro hacia el cielo, había docenas de constelaciones que no existían en su mundo original. Desde el techo de este edificio podía sentir que casi podía tocarlas, se sentían tan reales.

Pero un anhelo en ella comenzó a formarse, un deseo que no había experimentado de nuevo ya hace mucho.

"… quisiera volver a casa…" dijo ella sin dejar de mirar al cielo nocturno.

[X]

El paisaje del ártico era algo majestuoso. Si, desolado, pero con una belleza inmaterial y misteriosa que te llegaba al alma. Como un gigante que susurra por el viento gélido, silba por la nieve que no deja de caer extenuando cada amanecer y anochecer. También era algo a lo que se debía temer. Un desierto enteramente de hielo sin civilización o animal alguno a la vista y con un frio capaz de matar a un adulto en cuestión de minutos.

Para Jin era una vista de mención, algo que no cualquiera vería en su vida. Ni siquiera en Border podría tener ese lujo.

Pero no estaba aquí solo para admirar el paisaje. Había una razón por la cual había llegado hasta aquí. Le había tomado tiempo pero finalmente estaba cerca.

Normalmente, para un humano, no, para un ser con pocas capacidades, sería imposible encontrar esa anomalía. Suma eso al factor climático y tendrías una base perfectamente oculta de los ojos de curiosos.

Pero para Jin no había nado oculto. Su Side effect le permitiría ver las posibilidades que podría tomar y gracias a ello hallar su objetivo no había sido difícil.

Fue un iceberg. De unos diez metros de altura. Una montaña de hielo que se había quedado atrapada en el océano congelado del polo norte. No habría llamado la atención, había sido diseñado para que así fuera. Solo los dueños de esta fortaleza tendrían derecho a saberlo.

Jin avanzo con confidencia. Su Side effect le había avisado, este era definitivamente el lugar.

Y parecía que los dueños lo habían notado también.

Con velocidad que desafiaba la vista, cuatro seres salieron a su encuentro. Vio las figuras de tres hermosas mujeres, sus rasgos y curvas atrapaban la vista y los tentaban con sus cuerpos. Eran bellas, más bellas que cualquier mujer que hubiera visto.

Pero esa belleza era monstruosa, porque esas mujeres no parecían sentir malestar alguno por el frio a pesar de estar casi desnudas. Eso y sus ojos de color negro con iris de maldad carmesí.

Ellas se abalanzaron contra Jin. Sus velocidades eran antinaturales, atraparían a alguien y lo desmembrarían fácilmente. Pero Jin podía predecirlas, sus movimientos tampoco le eran demasiado, pero no se atrevería a bajar su guardia contra un enemigo que no conocía del todo.

Las cuatro doncellas vampiras se lanzaron sobre el, todas buscando cortarlo en pedazos. En un combate como este tenían la victoria en el bolsillo.

Si su oponente fuera un humano ordinario.

Un antinatural brillo exudo de sus manos. Haces de luz tomaron forma como si fueran fluidos imposibles. Hojas de dorado resplandeciente se formaron en sus palmas como cuchillas medianas. Jin las blandió con maestría, como extensiones de su cuerpo. La incandescente luz de las cuchillas corto la carne de una de las doncellas. Un siseo se escuchaba de la piel carbonizada. Las doncellas vampiro obviamente tomaron esto como una grave ofensa y con una ira asesina se abalanzaron sin pensar contra Jin.

A la larga, este combate habría sido ganado por las doncellas vampiro. No solo lo superaban en número, sus habilidades raciales le daban una mayor ventaja contra Jin. Este tenía un cuerpo de Trion, era claro, podría ser más fuerte que ellas, pero si llegaran a conectar una herida seria, se fugaría todo su Trion hasta perder su cuerpo del mismo. Y sin _Bail-out_ , estaría totalmente indefenso.

Jin aprovecho el descontrol que había provocado, y con una velocidad que desafiaba a las leyes de la física, corto los brazos de dos de las doncellas vampiro antes de cortar a través del esternón de otra. La última fue apuñalada en el vientre, esto tal vez no habría sido gran cosa para ella, pero el _scorpion_ usado por Jin podía tomar diversas formas y una vez que la hoja atravesó la carne cambio de forma para esparcir cuchillas dentro del cuerpo.

Las cuatro doncellas vampiro yacían sobre la nieve sus heridas se estaban regenerando, no a una velocidad considerable, pero en pocos minutos estarían de nuevo listas para continuar. Jin podría haberlas acabado, pero eso solo agravaría la situación y tenía que asegurarse de que 'esa' persona lo escuchara. Se acercó más al iceberg y una vez que estaba a unos seis metros de distancia hablo.

"no he venido aquí a pelear, ni he venido como una amenaza. Vengo a dar una advertencia. Debo hablar con Ainz Ooal Gown y entregarle una información sumamente importante."

Por algunos minutos no paso nada. Las doncellas vampiro ya estaban casi curadas y se estaban preparando para un segundo round, esta vez podría verse una sed de sangre aún mayor en ellas.

Pero entonces un portal de abrió. Era negro como el abismo y parecía tragarse la luz. De este salió una mujer, era sumamente hermosa, aún más que las doncellas vampiro. Su piel era pálida y tersa y su cabello estaba elegantemente recogido. Ella ajusto sus anteojos con una de sus manos blindadas con uno de los guanteletes que las cubrían.

"¿Qué sucede, humano? ¿Qué puede ser tan importante como para necesitar la atención del ultimo ser supremo?"

Jin inhalo y exhalo, lo que estaba a punto de decir podría condenarlo, pero era una apuesta que debía tomar.

"porque se lo que está sucediendo, se quién está detrás de todo esto y se lo que pasara… y porque se quién es la persona que asesino a Lupus Regina Beta."

[X]

Las pléyades. Son técnicamente las guardianas del noveno piso de la gran tumba de Nazarick. Habían sido diseñadas para enfrentar a un buen número de enemigos gracias a su perfecto trabajo en equipo y sus capacidades y habilidades propias de cada una. Cada una tenía un rol así como una personalidad. Aun si sus niveles eran menores a los guardianes de piso, podían enfrentarse a uno, e incluso ganar si estaban todas juntas.

Pero era fácil de saber que si eran separadas no serían un enemigo invencible. Se había demostrado ya antes.

Pero aun así, por si solas eran considerablemente fuertes, lo suficiente como para realizar algunas tareas de las cuales solo ellas podían cumplir.

Claro, exploración y reconocimiento no eran parte de esas tareas. La guardiana de piso, Aura, podría hacer un trabajo docenas de veces mejor. Pero ella estaba demasiado ocupada en una misión encargada por el mismísimo ser supremo. Así que por lo tanto la tarea de explorar más del mundo había sido encomendada hacia ellas.

Cada una había tomado uno de los seis caminos diferentes desde el polo norte. Sus órdenes eran ir hacia el polo sur volando, ya sea por medio de Items o Hechizos investidos en sus ajustes, y regresar entregando un reporte de todo lo que habían visto. Además de eso les habían dado ítems para ocultarse y de infiltración, aunque algunas no lo necesitaban.

Yuri Alpha iría hacia América, Lupus Regina Beta pasaría por China, Narberal Gamma iría por Inglaterra, Solution Epsilon se movería por Rusia, Shizu Delta se infiltraría pasando Medio Oriente y finalmente Entoma Basilizza Zeta visitaría parte de África. Esas habían sido las órdenes entregadas por Demiurge quien poseía una gran parte del mando otorgado sobre las acciones a tomar en este mundo.

Se sabía que tardarían días en ir y regresar, Demiurge incluso podía especular meses antes de que regresaran. Después de todo, había muchas cosas que ver. Demiurge también las había equipado con un par de demonios de sombras a cada una. Ninguno de ellos era para el combate, en cambio, eran para entregar mensajes en caso de que alguna pasara por un contratiempo.

Después de un tiempo ya habían regresado. La primera en volver siendo Yuri Alpha que había tardado solo dos semanas en ir y volver y había traído consigo una cantidad sustancial de reportes sobre el continente y sus países.

Tras un par de semanas casi todas sus hermanas habían vuelto, solo Lupus Regina Beta era la última, pero considerando su naturaleza era fácil pensar que se pasaría el tiempo jugando por aquí y por allá.

Era precisamente un mes cuando Lupus Regina había decidido que era tiempo de volver. Eso no lo había decidido ella, si fuera por ella se habría quedado más tiempo.

Lo que la había hecho retirarse era una explosión enorme que había surgido de una especie de proyectil que había caído sobre Beijín borrándola del mapa.

Ella no entendía esa magia, para ella parecía un hechizo de undécimo nivel, algo que solo el ser supremo podría usar.

Y sin embargo, estos humanos lo poseían.

Ella jamás había pensado que los humanos eran una raza a considerar. Los humanos que conocía eran débiles, sin habilidades impresionantes ni armas poderosas. Para ella solo eran insectos a los cuales pisotear cuando se sintiera aburrida. Se suponía que así fuera.

Claramente había subestimado a la humanidad.

Lupus Regina había oído hablar del hechizo de undécimo nivel que Ainz-sama había usado para vencer a Shalltear. Según Aura-sama, había cristalizado todo en un radio de quinientos metros quemando y destruyendo todo en un pilar de fuego increíblemente caliente. Ese hechizo era fuerte, sin duda.

Pero no era nada comparado con un misil termonuclear de treinta megatones.

Era como si una estrella hubiera bajado a la tierra. Había quemado todo hasta los cimientos en un rango de kilómetros y destruido una gran porción unos kilómetros más lejos.

Y estando ella a veinte mil metros de altura pudo ver como hacia el oeste varias más explosiones como esta se formaban.

Si los humanos tenían una gran cantidad de estos hechizos de undécimo nivel que podían usar sin tiempo muerto como lo sería un verdadero hechizo de súper nivel, entonces debía dar esta información a Ainz-sama inmediatamente.

Y por eso partió a toda velocidad hacia el norte.

El frio la estaba molestando. Por eso decidió bajar más. Cinco mil metros sobre el nivel del mar eran suficientes. De cualquier modo, ella estaba usando invisibilidad, no podría ser vista.

Debía apresurarse, por eso decidió pasar por una gran meseta. Los humanos le decían 'El Tíbet' por lo que había reunido, también era llamado el techo del mundo.

Fue en este lugar que ella sintió algo, como un eco insonoro que se esparció por todos lados yendo por los cuatro vientos. Era una sensación extraña, como un impulso que la llamaba por 'algo' ella no entendía que era, pero no tenía intención de hacer caso a esa voz dentro de su cabeza.

Cuando miro hacia abajo vio a un grupo de personas. Uno de ellos era un hombre vestido en una armadura enorme. Esta brillaba con símbolos y runas extrañas mientras que de su cuerpo salían energías extrañas pero poderosas. '¿Está usando magia?' ella pensó. Se veía como magia, aunque nunca había visto una como esa. Pero definitivamente esto podría ser una buena pieza para su reporte.

Se acercó más. Había más personas con ese ser en armadura. Una era una chica con cabello de plata y un hombre con gafas y una gabardina. Ambos simplemente observaban lo que estaba pasando.

Vio una especie de esfera de energía formarse sobre un altar con cuerpos humanos mutilados. Retorcidas energías surgían de esa esfera. Como un torbellino de poder inexplicable que desafiaba a toda lógica. Era magia, ella estaba segura de eso, pero no podía entender qué clase de magia. Era extraña, distinta… caótica.

Fue entonces que aquella esfera 'estallo' y una serie de ondas de inexplicables fuerzas se esparcieron por todos lados. Ella no sintió nada, pero no podía entender que es lo que habían hecho. 'si Ainz-sama estuviera aquí, sabría qué era eso'.

De repente vio algo, un destello, apenas perceptible. Se movía a velocidad tal que si no fuera por sus habilidades raciales probablemente no habría podido verlo Este fue seguido por dos más que mataron a los dos demonios de sombras al instante. Sintió sus instintos elevarse, debía ser rápida.

Pero no había sido del todo suficiente. Un dolor se extendió por su brazo, cuando reviso pudo ver la hoja de una espada clavándose en su antebrazo.

Era imposible, ella estaba a una altura considerable y no solo tenía magia de invisibilidad, también estaba usando hechizos para ocultarse de varias formas así como protección. Ella arranco la hoja de su brazo. Después de algunos segundos la herida comenzó a cerrarse, tras poco tiempo apenas y había rastro de que había sido lastimada.

Pero había algo imperdonable. Habían roto el traje de sirvienta que su creador le había dado.

"¡TU….! TÚ, TÚ, TÚ, TÚ, TÚ… ¡LO ROMPISTE! ¡TE MATARE! ¡TE MATARE Y NO DEJARE NADA DE TI! ¡TE TORTURARE LENTA Y DOLOROSAMENTE HASTA QUE PIDAS QUE ACABE CONTIGO!"

La furia la llamaba. Materializo la enorme cruz que usaba como arma. No se preguntó cómo ni porque, sabía que la responsable de esto había sido esa chica de uniforme militar y cabello de plata. Después de todo estaba en su mano una espada igual a la que le había atacado.

Concentro toda la fuerza que pudo, este ser inferior se había atrevido a romper unos de los pocos regalos que su creador le había dejado. Ella tenía que morir, no importaba como. Hizo descender su arma, esta vez no sería como aquel troll, no, esta vez ella la pulverizaría.

Hizo contacto. Pero no de la forma que esperaba.

Si, había alcanzado a la chica de plateado, pero no había recibido daño alguno. Ella había bloqueado su ataque con solo una mano. Tal fue su sorpresa, ella era una de las pléyades más fuertes, había sido creada por dioses. Era imposible que un ser inferior como este detuviera su ataque de una forma tan causal.

Y sin embargo, sus ojos le clavaban toda la realidad.

"debo admitir que eres más fuerte de lo que pensaba." Dijo la chica de uniforme militar. "pero tu fuerza no es más que un comando establecido por un código. Eres predecible, sin experiencias. Fácil de manejar."

Lupus Regina sintió el frio metal de una de las espadas atravesar su vientre. Esta sin embargo, no era la espada que cargaba su enemiga. Le había alcanzado desde detrás.

Pronto más espadas fueron hacia ella. De todas direcciones, volaron a velocidad imposible y atravesaron su cuerpo. Seis hojas estaban ahora alojadas dentro de sus entrañas.

Más no se atrevió a gritar de dolor. No le permitiría ese lujo a este ser inferior. Este insecto seria aplastado sin importar nada. Se quitó todas las espadas y curo sus heridas con [greater healing], ella tenía más resistencia, sabía que solo debía alargar esto y su enemiga caería. De nuevo centro su agarre y descargo una tormenta de golpes sobre ella.

Cada golpe tenía una fuerza increíble que traicionaba la lógica de su tamaño. Era un ataque feroz, intentaba golpear por todos los lados posibles haciendo todo el daño que pudiera. Pero cada golpe era bloqueado o desviado ya sea por la mano o las espadas de Altaír. Por unos minutos se mantuvieron a la par, era como si la fuerza de ambas fuera la misma. Pero la mirada tranquila de Altaír en contraste al rostro lleno de ira de Lupus Regina, no parecía dar a decir que estaban en las mismas condiciones.

Finalmente la pléyade de Nazarick retrocedió. Altaír se quedó en su lugar, no parecía tener intenciones de perseguirle. Eso era más de lo que Lupus necesitaba. Esta última extendió su mano y lanzo un hechizo. Un pilar de fuego descendió sobre Altaír cubriéndola del todo.

Era una magia de octavo nivel. Era más que suficiente para acabar con aquel insecto. Y si quedaba con vida, la aplastaría aún más y luego la sanaría para seguir aplastándola. Sonrió al pensar en multitud de cosas sádicas que le haría.

Pero algo paso, algo que era imposible. LupusRegina grito, su piel ardía y un dolor insoportable se extendía por su cuerpo. Su piel se carbonizaba intensamente y sus órganos parecían estar llenándose de agujas. ¿Eran estos los efectos de ese hechizo? No, imposible, Altaír estaba en medio del pilar de fuego, ella es la que debía de estar siendo incinerada, no ella.

Y sin embargo, el hechizo la estaba afectando a ella. Altaír solamente estaba allí, de pie y sin mostrar molestia alguna. Aun si un muro de fuego tan caliente como un volcán la rodeara, ella no estaba recibiendo daño alguno.

"Holopsicon, Décimo cuarto movimiento del cosmos. La vicisitud de la fortuna. En donde la lógica aplica yo la reformo. Ya sea por el destino aplicado por mi enemigo o por mi aliado. La causalidad será cambiada y serás tú quien sea testigo de eso."

Lupusregina cayó de rodillas una vez que el efecto termino. Su HP estaba peligrosamente bajo, ella podía sentirlo. No podía entenderlo, pero algo estaba mal. Ese hechizo no podría haberle causado un daño tan grande. Al menos debería haberle quitado una cuarta parte de sus HP's. ¿Por qué era eso? ¿Qué estaba pasando?

"¿Qué has hecho?" pregunto en ira Lupusregina. "¿Qué clase de poder usas? Solo los seres supremos pueden derrotarme. Él vendrá por ti. Aun si muero, él será quien acabara contigo."

"puedo controlar la causalidad y el destino. Puedo cambiar la lógica y alterar la realidad." Altaír sonrió y hablo mientras avanzaba hacia ella. "¿Qué puedes hacer tu contra mí? He visto campeones que podrían aplastarte como a un insecto y seres que están más allá de tu comprensión. Tu hora final se acerca, es momento de que esta danza termine."

Altaír materializo otra espada. Esta, sin embargo, era totalmente distinta de las que había estado usando. Era retorcida y extraña, como una bizarra forma que le hacía doler los ojos no podía tener lógica. Su hoja cambiaba de color constantemente y su empuñadura parecía estar hecha de materia viva con un ojo que miraba fijamente.

¿Estaba perdiendo? ¿Ella? ¿¡Una de las creaciones de los seres supremos!? ¿¡Una pléyades!? ¡Imposible! ¡No había forma! Los insectos debían postrarse ante sus pies y quedarse callados mientras los aplastaba. Incluso los humanos… pero, incluso después de ver aquellas armas ya no podía pensar lo mismo. Ella debía entregarle esta información a Ainz-sama lo más rápido posible.

"[greater hea-]" pero ella no pudo terminar de lanzar el hechizo. Sintió un nudo en su garganta, luego un dolor, y luego la falta de palabras. Altaír le había cortado el cuello apenas evitando el hueso. Sintió una extraña sensación envolverse por su garganta, un sentimiento sofocante que le estaba causando algo. ¿Qué era? Ella lo desconocía. Ella decidió esperar a que sus capacidades raciales cerraran sus heridas. Al menos tenía que escapar con esta información.

"sirves a un rey falso." Continúo Altaír. "cuando podrías expresar tu lealtad hacia un blanco más grande. Aquí eres débil, fácil de derrotar. Pero si vienes con nosotros tendrás poder ilimitado."

Altaír se agacho estando a la altura de Lupusregina para hablarle de cerca, acerco su boca cerca de su oído y como si fuera un susurro seductor, le hablo.

"Únete al Caos. Jura lealtad a Tzeentch y nunca más experimentaras lo que sentiste. Nunca más sentirás temor y nunca más serás débil."

Altaír se retiró justo a tiempo para evitar que Lupusregina le arrancara un trozo de carne de la cara. La expresión de la última era de evidente furia. Sus ojos parecían estar inyectados en sangre y su cabello parecía erizarse al igual que una bestia.

"… tu… te atreves a burlarte de mi lealtad." Su voz era baja debido a la herida que aún no sanaba por completo, pero una ira igual a un volcán podría escucharse desde adentro. Ella libero una corriente de sed de sangre, tal magnitud de intención asesina habría hecho acobardar a cualquiera, pero nadie allí sentía lo más remoto a miedo o preocupación. "jamás traicionaría a Ainz-sama… preferiría morir antes que ello… pero a ti… ¡A TI TE MATARE SIN IMPORT…!"

Una mano rodeo su boca en un agarre de acero. La fuerza con la que la sujetaba Altaír era como la de un gigante que cierra entre sus manos a un humano. "que lastima…" dijo esta última, y la arrastro sujetándola de la boca hacia el altar.

Ninguno de los dos que acompañaban a Altaír se había movido. Se habían quedado ahí como simples espectadores a la espera del fin del espectáculo.

Después de llevarla por algunos metros, y tras inútiles golpes, rasguños y pataleos. Ella la levanto evitando que sus pies tocaran el suelo. Estaba a un metro de distancia del vórtice de energía disforme que aún quedaba en el altar.

"te daré la muerte que pides. Pero te darás cuenta de que la muerte es la menor de las preocupaciones que existen."

Y como un títere al que le habían cortado los hilos, arrojo a la sirvienta de Nazarick hacia el reino del Inmaterium.

[X]

La disformidad es inmensurable, ajena, ilógica, imposible, infernal. Las palabras no serían suficientes para poder siquiera describir una fracción de esta. Era un plano más allá de la realidad y más allá de las dimensiones que incluso eran ajenas en su propio sentido.

El empíreo podía leer tus emociones, pues era de eso que se alimentaba. Emociones nacidas de seres por todo el universo que servían de alimento a los demonios que habitaban el reino del caos.

Y aquellos desafortunados que caían en las garras de la disformidad acababan de las peores formas posibles. No importaba si fueras humano, Xeno, u otra cosa. Con tan solo una pizca de emoción sería suficiente para condenarte.

[X]

"y por eso Nar-chan, deberías al menos memorizar los nombres de los humanos. Es útil cuando estas en medio de una misión." Solution Epsilon hablo mientras vertía más de té en la taza de porcelana firmemente labrada.

"¿es tan necesario?" contesto Narberal Gamma. Para mí son solo insectos que no merecen la atención.

"todas lo hacemos para hacer más eficiente el trabajo encargado por Ainz-sama. Por eso recordar nombres es algo muy importante." Dijo Yuri Alpha que estaba eligiendo uno de los tantos postres sobre la mesa.

Sus hermanas estaban ahí. Lupus Regina Beta de pronto se encontró rodeada de los conocidos rostros de las demás pléyades. Todas estaban en una casual reunión que de vez en cuando celebraban. Ella había asistido ya varias veces, siempre era una ocasión para relajarse y olvidarse un rato de las obligaciones que debían cumplir cada día.

Todo eran risas, charlas divertidas y gestos amables. Esa era la forma en las que se trataban todas, pues todas eran hermanas.

"bueno, pero hay alguien que definitivamente no es eficiente ante las ordenes de Ainz-sama." Esta vez la que dijo esas palabras fue Entoma, la sirvienta aracnoide.

"ah, hablas de Lupu-chan."

 _¿Eh?_

"cierto. Lupu-chan no puede hacer nada bien."

"incluso Ainz-sama la regaño por casi echar a perder todo lo que había trabajado por el humano alquimista."

"ella debió ser castigada más severamente."

"Ainz-sama debió ejecutarla por ser tan inútil."

"ella solo ha traído vergüenza a las Pléyades."

"nuestro creador jamás debió haberla puesto con nosotras… no, realmente ni siquiera debería haberse molestado en hacerla. Apuesto lo que quieras a que sería igual de inútil si estuviera con alguien más."

¿Qué estaba pasando aquí? ¿Por qué sus hermanas estaban diciendo todas esas cosas tan crueles? ¿No era una de ellas? ¿No eran hermanas?

"¿hermana de ti? No molestes, el solo pensarlo me da nauseas."

"tú no mereces servir a los seres supremos."

"deberías buscar algún rincón en donde morir en silencio"

"no vuelvas a hablarnos."

"jamás debiste existir."

La oscuridad la envolvió, como una marea de sangre que la ahogaba. Lupus Regina podía ver a sus hermanas, cada una tenía una mirada llena de desdén. Era como si vieran a un insecto que les disgustaba. Como un odio primordial que no la dejaba respirar y crecía más y más grande.

No lo había notado hasta ahora, fue hasta que vio una pequeña gota flotar frente a ella. Se dio cuenta de que sus lágrimas fluían sin parar. Y sentía un vacío en su pecho que podría tragársela desde adentro.

Lupus Regina Beta sintió como su mente se rendía y su corazón se rompía. El dolor en su cuerpo había disminuido, pero el dolor dentro de ella era insoportable. Ya no podía saber nada, ya no quería saber nada. Simplemente deseaba que todo terminara. Los cinco demonios de Tzenntch a su alrededor simplemente reían frente a este ser que ya no tenía fuerzas y se había roto frente al caos.

Y en un instante los cinco demonios se lanzaron sobre ella. Desgarraron su cuerpo y devoraron su carne.

[X]

Habían sido dos largos meses para Ainz. Dos largos meses resistiendo las constantes alabanzas de sus sirvientes que no hacían nada más que apreciarlo. Cuanto deseaba que ellos pudieran ver más allá de lo que tenían enfrente y dejaran de considerarlo una especie de dios. Después de todo, él no se consideraba uno, sabía que había seres más fuertes que él.

Claramente había sido un tiempo laborioso. Pero había rendido sus frutos. Ahora tenían suficiente material para trabajar en nuevos proyectos para reforzar Nazarick. Parte de ello era la nueva tecnología recopilada por Demiurge y sus siervos. Con tal cantidad de objetos que habían estudiado tenían suficiente conocimiento para comenzar a fabricar diversos objetos y armas en masa así como un amplio desarrollo en las comunicaciones.

Sin embargo, aún quedaba un asunto sin resolver. Y eso era que en este mundo no había encontrado rastro de sus camaradas de gremio. Esa era la principal razón por la que había decidido quedarse en este mundo a pesar de sus peligros, estaba al tanto de que la fuerza de este mundo estaba muy avanzada a comparación del mundo en donde estaba Nazarick. Debían moverse con cuidado para evitar atraer atención indeseada.

Es por eso que había enviado a las pléyades en misiones de reconocimiento. Podría haber enviado a los Hanzos, pero no podía gastar recursos en este mundo ya que no podría recuperarlos tan fácilmente. Y usar otros siervos de Nazarick, mientras era más seguro, solo podrían trabajar en grupo lo que reduciría sus capacidades de infiltración. En cambio las pléyades podrían ir y venir si las equipaba con los ítems necesarios y podrían defenderse hasta cierto punto, aunque la prioridad era escapar una vez que fueran descubiertas.

En verdad ya casi todas las pléyades habían vuelto y habían entregado sus reportes. Y lo que había leído lo había decepcionado. No habían encontrado nada que pudiera ser una pista para hallar a sus camaradas.

En verdad ya no le quedaría nada que hacer en este mundo una vez descubriera si sus amigos habían llegado a este lugar o no. Solo estaba esperando el reporte de Lupus Regina Beta para dar su veredicto.

No era del todo una expedición infructífera. Después de todo, Demiurge había reunido una gran cantidad de cosas que fortalecerían a Nazarick mas allá de lo que había imaginado antes. Aun si no encontraba a nadie, podría volver a Nazarick sin ningún pesar.

Pero aún quedaba un asunto sin resolver. Y eso eran los seres que habían repartidos alrededor del mundo. Eran seres de fuerzas considerables, dejarlos así nada más podría traer problemas a futuro y tampoco había querido hacer un contacto. Había reunido información de algunos, y había estado desarrollando contramedidas en caso de que lo atacaran.

Había una chica menor de edad, claramente estaba apenas entrando en la adolescencia. Había estado observándola desde el [espejo de observación remota] no parecía tener contramedidas contra el espionaje mediante magia, pero aun así había preparado contramedidas la cuales ahora había lamentado por ser una pérdida de tiempo y recursos. Pero sabía que jamás podría bajar la guardia, después de todo, los enemigos más problemáticos eran lo que parecían débiles.

Aquella chica parecía pertenecer a alguna organización militar, Ainz se había sentido mal por Aura y Mare al pensar en la clase de país que haría a una niña a luchar en una guerra.

"aun así… esos ojos… tal vez sean por alguna clase de efecto post traumático, pero realmente se veía trastornada. Hablando de ello. Esa chica del Reino Sagrado, Neia baraja, tenía una mirada similar ¿Habrá sufrido de algún evento trágico que la hizo quedarse con esa expresión? Ambas dan miedo cuando las miras a los ojos."

Sin embargo, ella parecía estar bien versada en sus habilidades. Primeramente su capacidad de volar sin descanso y sobre todo a grandes alturas era algo notable. Ella no estaba usando la magia de Yggdrassil, eso lo sabía, era claro que pertenecía a algún otro mundo. Pero sus habilidades con su rifle eran algo impresionante, la había visto pelear contra aquella otra chica de blanco y estaba seguro de que si ella lo atacaba con todo su poder podría hacerle daño.

Pero ultimadamente, todo dependería de la situación en la que se vieran involucrados. Si ella lo atacaba primero y si él estuviera distraído, probablemente le daría un primer golpe muy grave, por otro lado, como estaba ella ahora y con la información que tenía, jamás la dejaría apuntarle y probablemente la mataría con un hechizo de muerte instantánea.

La otra persona era una mujer mayor de veinte años, era bella y con un extraño cabello de color azul, bueno, no es que no hubiera personajes con ese tiñado de color, pero aun así, para él era extraño. Aparentemente ella podía ser capaz de crear el hielo y manipularlo. Había estado construyendo un ejército de guerreros hechos de hielo. No conocía la razón de esto, pero probablemente se estaba preparando para una batalla.

Ainz no quería hacer presunciones, pero después de haberla visto pelear con aquella chica de blanco se había dado cuenta de que su mayor habilidad era detener el tiempo, nada que sus contramedidas contra este tipo de habilidades pudieran evitar.

Aquella chica de blanco con cabello de plata era la más misteriosa. No había podido entender del todo sus habilidades, pero parecía que usaba ataques 'invisibles' a distancia. Si bien podía volar tanto como las otras eso la hacía algo problemático. Después de todo, había dañado severamente un edificio.

Quería estudiarla más a fondo, pero con tan poca información considero que si la atacaba usaría invocaciones o siervos para comprarle tiempo y tomar el mejor curso de acción. Tal vez los hechizos de nigromancia podían acabar con ella.

También se había tomado su tiempo para aprender acerca de los demás sujetos que parecían estar aliado con el gobierno japonés. Y después de un breve estudio, había concluido que incluso las pléyades podrían con ellos.

Pero algo que si lo había tomado desprevenido eran las noticias de nueve supuestos ataques nucleares en diferentes partes del mundo. Como un anterior asalariado y con conocimiento del mundo sabía que un evento de esa escala sería más que suficiente para desatar una tercera guerra mundial y muy probablemente un Armagedón atómico.

Sin embargo, su principal preocupación era aquella chica de uniforme militar. Poco sabia de ella, solo que parecía estar detrás de algún plan. Había intentado usar magia de adivinación pero tan pronto como conseguía una imagen esta se perdía en segundos. No estaba seguro de que clase de habilidades estaba usando esa chica, pero no parecía ser capaz de contraatacar…

"Ainz-sama." La familiar voz de Yuri Alpha lo saco de sus pensamientos. "mis disculpas si lo he interrumpido mientras reflexionaba. Pero un humano ha encontrado la entrada y actualmente está peleando con dos novias vampiro. ¿Deberíamos acabar con el intruso?"

El supresor de emociones de Ainz no se activó ante la noticia, pero más bien le parecía curioso. Que un humano hubiera encontrado la entrada tras varios hechizos anti información y de ilusión era algo poco posible. Debería ser peligroso de hecho, pero si era un ser de nivel 100 ya debería haber acabado con la novias vampiro.

"hmm. Averigua que quiere, si es peligroso activa las contramedidas y despliega a siervos de alto nivel. Intenta descubrir a que ha venido, pero te prohíbo atacarlo sin antes mostrarte alguna señal de hostilidad."

Yuri Alpha asintió e hizo una profunda reverencia antes de marcharse. Una vez que ella salió, Ainz sintió un peso de encima levantarse de su cuerpo.

"ah… dar órdenes a los NPC es complicado. Si no doy indicaciones especificas podrían terminar causando graves errores."

Ainz se recostó en su trono. La habitación en donde estaba no se comparaba para nada a la majestuosidad de Nazarick. Pero las instalaciones eran perfectas para alguien como Satoru Suzuki quien no estaba acostumbrado a la gran vida.

"Demiurge aún sigue allá afuera trabajando en la recopilación de tecnología. Bueno, solo quedan los últimos pasos. Espero que no se esté exigiendo demasiado. No quisiera verme como un jefe sin corazón. Después de todo, él es quien más ha ayudado a Nazarick. Sé que le he ofrecido vacaciones y días de descanso, pero se niega a aceptarlos… umu, aun así, no tengo nada que hacer… ah, pero podría ver de quien se trata la persona que ha logrado encontrar este lugar."

El saco un ítem, este era el [espejo de observación remota] no era un ítem muy confiable para lo que quería hacer, pero esta vez no sería necesario. Activo el espejo y hábilmente navego en busca de lo que deseaba mirar. Después de unos momentos lo encontró.

Vio a Yuri Alpha apunto de golpear a un joven en la cara con sus guanteletes.

[X]

Jin sabía que las probabilidades de que esto sucediera eran las mismas de que no sucediera. Como sea, al parecer la primera opción es lo que había sucedido.

Esta sirvienta había tardado unos segundos en reaccionar después de lo que le había dicho. La potencia de sus golpes lo habrían vuelto papilla si no estuviera usando su cuerpo de Trion. Su escudo personal de Trion bloqueo el ataque, aunque pudo sentirlo estremecerse, sabía que algunos impactos más en la misma área lo destrozarían por completo y tardaría un tiempo para recargarse.

Yuri siguió atacando, intentaba romper con todas sus fuerzas a este. La fuera de sus puñetazos hacían levantar la nieve y desviar el aire a su alrededor, pero Jin no parecía ceder ante tal asalto. El habría querido contraatacar, pero si lo hacía sería considerado un hostil.

Intento alejarse lo más rápido que podía, evadía los golpes de la sirvienta de batalla o intentaba bloquearlos creando un escudo con Scorpion. Él sabía que si ambos peleaban con todo, el resultado sería impredecible.

Un golpe causado por un descuido lo saco de sus pensamientos. Sintió un pesado dolor en su pecho mientras era enviado algunos metros a estrellarse contra una pared.

Yuri Alpha se acercó a él a increíble velocidad buscando golpearlo de nuevo. El escudo de Trion personal se había roto, pero aun podía usar otro de sus triggers defensivos 'Escudo'.

Ella fue a por él, una cadena de golpes igual a una ametralladora golpearon la gruesa pieza de Trion que cubría a Jin. La superficie se deformo, sin embargo, seguía sin romperse. Jin aprovecho esta táctica y la rodeo con 'Escudos'. Las barreras de Trion se estremecían mientras incontables golpes intentaban romperlas, duraron así por algunos minutos.

"bueno, supongo que eso me dará tiempo…"

Fue interrumpido por una figura que apareció justo frente a él. Era de nuevo la sirvienta de batalla, de alguna forma se había teletransportado hasta solo unos centímetros lejos de él. Jin sabía que en Border había Triggers que te permitían teleportarse a distancias cortas, sin embargo, tenían que saber y tener la vista en el lugar hacia donde querías aparecer de nuevo. Esta sirvienta lo había hecho sin saber hacia dónde moverse, lo que la hacía realmente peligrosa.

Yuri arremetió contra él, uso su puño con un ataque con todas sus fuerzas directo hacia Jin. Este ya no tenía escudos personales. Se cubrió con sus brazos y recibió el ataque de lleno con los antebrazos enviándolo a más de diez metros de distancia.

Alarmas aparecieron dentro de su cabeza. Marcaban una fuga considerable de Trion a través de las heridas en su cuerpo artificial. Tras unos instantes de cálculo, juzgo que solo le quedaban alrededor de diez minutos antes de que todo su Trion se agotara.

Y muriera.

No había un Border aquí, no había un lugar en donde se pudiera crear un anclaje y se pudiera hacer un Bail-out. Si perdía su cuerpo de Trion era el fin.

Sin embargo, eso no pasaría. Pues alguien más había aparecido entre ellos. Una figura oscura como la noche y ataviado con prendas magnificas. Su cráneo descarnado brillaba con una fuerza antinatural y sus ojos eran como dos puntos de fuego ardiente entre una oscuridad espectral.

Era Ainz Ooal Gown.

Su presencia era como la de un gigante. En su forma podía verse un gran poder así como en los ítems cuidadosamente labrados que portaba. Naturalmente, una persona habría sentido temor frente al gobernante de Nazarick, un ser tan poderoso como el no debería ser tomado a la ligera.

Pero para Jin era como si un gran peso fuera levantado de sus hombros.

"¿qué es lo que sucede aquí?"

La sirvienta se estremeció al oír la voz de su amo. Ella se arrodillo, aunque en su rostro aun podía verse la amargura.

"Creí haber mencionado que no le atacaras a menos de que mostrara algún signo de hostilidad. ¿Por qué has hecho esto?"

Yuri Alpha parecía querer entrar en un agujero y desaparecer. Desobedecer una orden directa del ser supremo solo ameritaba en una alta traición. Una que debería pagarse con la muerte.

Sin embargo, ella tenía algo que decir."

"mis más sinceras disculpas. Pero no pude controlarme una vez que este sujeto hablo de cosas tan insensatas."

"¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?" preguntó Ainz.

"que Lupusregina Beta había muerto."

Las llamas de Ainz se encogieron hasta casi desaparecer. Solo soltando una palabra en. "¿eh?"

"espera, Yuri. Déjame escuchar otra vez. ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo."

"dijo que Lupusregina había sido asesinada." Respondió ella con los ojos en lágrimas. "¡es imposible! ¡Ella no puede estar muerta! ¡Está mintiendo!"

El supresor de emociones en el cuerpo de Ainz se disparó tantas veces que jamás habría podido contarlas. Miro hacia el joven que estaba a algunos metros lejos de ellos. Sus brazos parecían estar heridos, sin embargo, no era sangre sino luz lo que se filtraba por las heridas.

"¿Quién eres?" finalmente Ainz respondió. No sabía que esperar realmente de este tipo. Si bien decía la verdad o no, o si incluso podría ser una trampa. Pero si había estado tan enfocado en intentar evitar atacar a Yuri, entonces significaba que no tenía intenciones hostiles contra ellos. Aunque no dejaba de tener dudas.

"mi nombre es Yuichi Jin." Respondió el joven. "y le ruego me disculpe. Sé que lo que acabo de decir es muy delicado. Pero le imploro que me crea. No he venido aquí buscando pelea. Pero si a avisar de lo que ha pasado y esperanzadamente encontrar alguna forma de solucionar todo el Caos que está sucediendo en el mundo."

El overlord se mantuvo observándolo en silencio. Era como si lo estudiaba de arriba hacia abajo. No se atrevía a decir nada, esos ojos suyos reflejaban una inteligencia propia de un ser de milenios.

"si me has traído información puedo dejarte entrar. Pero todo será bajo tu propio riesgo. Bien podría matarte aquí y ahora por haber lastimado a los guardias. Pero veo que no las mataste, en cambio, buscaste una forma de negociar. Te permitiré una audición, Yuichi Jin."

El aire alrededor del overlord era uno de completa autoridad al igual que la de un Rey. Jin no podía realmente saber mucho de este gobernante pues jamás lo había visto, por eso su Side Effect no podía decir nada. Pero juzgaba que debería ser alguien sabio y magnánimo como para permitirle hablar con él, a pesar de que era un monstruo.

Aun así, el Pandemonium que estaba a poco tiempo de desatarse sobre el mundo era mucho peor que intentar enfrentar a un ser como este.

"le agradezco." Jin le sonrió.

Ainz activo la entrada, la cual era un portal de teletransportación, y la única entrada a esta fortaleza provisional. Ambos entraron por el portal, detrás de ellos iba Yuri Alpha. Esta se mordía el labio mientras una profunda mirada asesina se clavaba sobre Jin.

[X]

"parece que su alma estaba anclada a algún lugar. Su cuerpo fue despedazado y devorado por los Horrores rosas, pero su alma no fue consumida." Dijo Fenshax quien estaba contemplando el portal hacia el Empíreo. Era un lugar de terror para los mortales, pero para alguien como él, era un lugar más en donde podría acumular poder para cumplir sus ambiciones.

"eso no importa." Dijo Altaír. "enviara un mensaje. Necesito sacar de su escondite a su amo. Si es que él fue quien llego aquí."

"¿trajiste a mas creaciones sin saber quiénes eran?" pregunto Blitz un tanto incómodo. No saber a qué se enfrentaban podría traer graves consecuencias.

"generalmente hablando, no puedo tener una precisión total. Es como dispararle a tres dianas a doscientos metros. Bien podrías fallar y darle a la de la derecha en lugar de la del centro y viceversa. Es algo parecido aquí. Si están solos no habrá problemas, pero acompañados podrían ser problemáticos. No digo que no sepa quién era ella ni para quien trabajaba, he leído las historias de aquellos a los que he traído e incluso puedo saber dónde están con mi clarividencia. Su amo puede ocultarse de mí, así que esto es solo una forma de asegurarme contra quien me enfrento."

"ya veo." Blitz miro su reloj. "oh, ya casi es hora. Deberíamos movernos."

"En efecto." Hablo Fenshax. "debo reponer mis fuerzas. Mantener el portal abierto para que arrojaras a la chica consumió mas de mis energías de las que tenía contemplado."

"¿hm? un campeón de Tzeentch parece basarse solamente en magia."

"cuida tus palabras, Altaír. Tzeentch puede oírte y probarlas. No me subestimes, estoy aquí para servir a los propósitos del cambiador de rumbos, no exactamente por que quiera ayudarte. El trato me obliga a seguir tus órdenes."

"el trato será cumplido." Dijo Altaír. "pero mi venganza aun no estará completa hasta que envié a todos y a cada uno de los que la hicieron sufrir directo a la disformidad."

"tendrías que enviar a todo el país al inmaterium. No digo que sea imposible, pero tomara tiempo. Además, una buena parte de las historias que Tzeentch ha alcanzado se encuentra allí."

"hmm. Supongo que esto tomara tiempo entonces."

De repente el portal que estaba comenzando a cerrarse volvió a estremecerse. Entonces una figura salió de esta acompañada de un miasma oscuro que se extendió por el lugar. La figura era la de una mujer, podría decirse que era bella, pero era una belleza monstruosa que al mismo tiempo causaba repulsión sobre los que la miraban. Estaba desnuda, apenas con unas prendas que cubrían su entrepierna. Su mano derecha parecía normal, pero la izquierda parecía la de un cangrejo retorcido, pero con extrañamente perfectas formaciones.

"¡hija de Slaanesh!" grito Fenshax. "¡¿Qué es lo que haces aquí!? ¡Acabare contigo justo aquí y ahora!"

La diablilla de Slaanesh pareció moverse como un gato, sus ojos demoniacos lamieron a Altaír, pero esta no parecía reaccionar.

"no te precipites, perro de Tzeentch. El príncipe del placer no está deseoso de interponerse en tus planes. De hecho, hay suficiente para ambos. Este lugar 'internet' ofrece un sinfín de gustos para Slaanesh. Nos mantendremos al margen, al menos en tu camino."

La diablilla se rodeó de llamas de fuego purpura que parecían consumir su cuerpo mientras ella se retorcía en un placer incontrolable.

"además, no querrás que Nurgle se entere y nos venga a arruinar la diversión a ambos." Dijo ella con una sonrisa de pesadilla antes de ser consumida por el fuego y desaparecer.

En verdad, hacer tratos con demonios jamás era algo que vendría sin sorpresas.

[X]

Sus heridas tardaron dos meses en sanar. Sin ningún sanador de la cuarta división había sido una completa vigilia sin descanso. El dolor le rodeaba por todo el cuerpo, no tenía idea de donde estaba y su ansiedad solo aumentaba cada vez más.

Kenpachi estaba extraviado en este mundo, un mundo muy parecido al mundo real de los humanos, pero era extraño, no había rastro de Reiatsu y ni siquiera había una sola alma en pena que buscara regresar al Seiretei. Era una situación de la cual no estaba seguro entender.

Miro a su espada, a su Zanpakutou, Yachirou. Por años se había acostumbrado a ella y jamás se apartaba de su lado, era algo realmente extraño no tenerla cerca, aunque eso era relativo, pues ella era su Bankai ahora y residía en su espada.

¿Qué hacer? No tenía idea de donde estaba ni los medios para regresar a la sociedad de almas. Por lo que sabía bien podría estar atrapado en este lugar.

Eso no era todo, sabía que había seres en este lugar, seres que superaban con creces a un humanos normal. Había juzgado que no eran realmente fuertes, pero esos seres bien podrían ser de alguna ayuda.

Tal vez hubiera una oportunidad, tal vez hubiera una forma. Tal vez ellos podrían ayudarlo. Eso sería ser demasiado optimista.

De repente sintió una presencia. Seguido de ello por dos disparos que se estrellaron en la pared donde antes había estado su cabeza.

Volteo y se encontró con lo que esperaría fuera un Hollow. Pero estaba lejos de ser un Hollow, ni mucho menos un Arrancar. Tenía forma humana, pero ningún indicio de mascara o agujero en el pecho.

Sin embargo, tampoco era humano.

Una hilera de dientes en forma de retorcida sonrisa brillando bajo la luna, eran algo que despediría miedo en los corazones de los mortales. Su traje de color rojo exudaba elegancia acompañado de un sombrero de ala ancha que le venía de juego perfecto. Pero sus ojos reflejaban maldad pura así como un deseo insaciable de alimentarse.

Zaraki Kenpachi levanto su Zanpakutou. No sabía que era este monstruo, pero si de algo estaba seguro es que debía matarlo.

[X]

Magane estaba sobre un bote. Era un ferry, el cual debería llevar materiales de comercio a América. Sin embargo, ella lo 'había tomado prestado' para servirle como una forma de salir del país.

Esto no era porque se había aburrido. No había forma de eso. La diversión estaba poniéndose aún más interesante gracias a los nuevos invitados que habían llegado. Sabía que sería todo un espectáculo.

Pero aun así, era lo suficiente sensata para darse cuenta de que sin duda moriría si se quedaba. No le temía a la muerte, si no a lo temprano que sería si pasaba. Los nuevos invitados eran diferentes, y a diferencia de Souma y su grupo, estos no se dignarían en contestar sus preguntas. Ella sin duda moriría en el primer Round. Mucho antes que se decidiera al campeón.

Ella saco un mapa y lo puso sobre la mesa de madera, era un mapa de toda América. Entonces ella tomo un pequeño cuchillo y comenzó a balancearlo mientras decía. "¿A dónde iré?"2

Ella cubrió sus ojos con una mano mientras la otra arrojaba el cuchillo clavándolo en el mapa sobre la madera. La punta se hundió y se clavó en un lugar del mapa. Magane abrió los ojos.

"ah, no esta tan mal este lugar."

[X]

Ainz abrió de nuevo la pantalla para comprobar la lista de NPC's sujetos a Nazarick. Navego hábilmente por la pantalla y comprobó cada estado de los NPC del gremio incluyendo al de Lupusregina Beta quien había resucitado hace no mucho tiempo.

En realidad, su supresor de emociones aún seguía disparándose de vez en cuando.

Poco después de revivir a Lupusregina había liberado una espesa aura de desesperación lo que claramente había afectado a varios NPC, que, si bien podían resistir los efectos de muerte instantánea, aun sentían una presión sobre ellos.

Estar furioso no era un merecido de lo que sentía.

Sin embargo, en este momento su atención debía concentrarse en el joven que estaba frente a él. Ambos estaban en el cuarto del trono, solamente los dos. Después de todo, Jin le había solicitado una audiencia en privado. Naturalmente, más de un guardián se había opuesto a eso, pero tras demostrar que Jin no tendría oportunidad de lastimar a Ainz y porque el mismo había apagado su Trigger. Era solo un humano ahora.

"Ahora, respecto a lo que me habías dicho. Lo primero que quisiera saber es sobre este enemigo que me amenaza y se ha atrevido a insultarme a mí y a mis siervos." dijo Ainz tras cerrar la pantalla y las listas de NPC.

Jin se mantuvo callado por un rato, no porque no pudiera o supiera que responder, no, estaba tratando de decidir cómo. Finalmente comenzó.

"primeramente. No se trata de un solo enemigo, con la información que he reunido más mi Side effect, sé que se trata de un grupo. De cuantos, no puedo estar seguro, pero son lo suficientemente fuertes como para provocar una guerra nuclear usando misiles robados de alguna nación. Más aún que están bien organizado."

Jin saco de entre sus ropas y dejo ver un manga, este tenía por título 'world trigger' con una fotografía o imagen suya en esta.

"puedo estar seguro de que el enemigo ha leído acerca de nosotros y sus habilidades. No estoy seguro de quien nos haya traído aquí, pero dado que nuestras vidas están disponibles para todo público es muy seguro de que así sea."

Ainz asintió ante este análisis. "Umu, es cierto. Yo mismo he estado haciendo mi propia parte. El lado bueno es que al menos yo también puedo saber de ellos. Esos ataques nucleares me tenían preocupado también."

Jin hojeo el libro y lo dejo de nuevo sobre la mesa de cristal finamente labrada.

"su líder, al menos por lo que se. Es una mujer, joven, de cuantos años no puedo estar seguro. Su nombre es Altaír. No conozco sus habilidades, pero sé que es lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer que un número de súper seres decidan seguirla."

Ainz analizo estas palabras intentando digerirlas. Si Punitto-Moe estuviera aquí podría haber dado con alguna solución al problema e incluso deducir los métodos de esta tal Altaír. Sin embargo, aún le quedaban dudas.

"por lo que he visto y has mencionado. Hay una considerable cantidad de seres con poder considerable. No sé si en este mundo esta clase de seres sean algo común, pero es cierto que el mundo que conocía no era capaz de producir esa clase de poderes y habilidades."

"En efecto. No se la razón o el porqué." Dijo Jin. "por lo que parece, algo o alguien los trajo este mundo. Y por lo que he analizado, este mundo parece enlazarse a muchos más. Aparentemente, es en este mundo en donde nuestras historias son escritas y leídas por el público."

"Umu. Sí, no estoy seguro, pero este parece ser el mundo de nuestros creadores… Hmmm… aunque también es algo extraño. No podemos estar seguros si realmente es el mundo de nuestros creadores, bien podría ser solo alguna otra cosa. ¿De cuál? No puedo dar una respuesta." Ainz recordó los libros que le habían sido traídos los cuales contenían toda su información. No pudo evitar sentir vergüenza por esos libros, aunque había sido una muy buena lectura. "ejem… por cierto… ya has leído alguno de los libros que se supone tratan sobre mí." La pregunta intento eludir algunos hechos de etiqueta, pero no había pensado en otro modo de intentarlo.

"De hecho, no… cuando intente buscarlos ya se habían agotado. No podría comprar uno digitalmente pues no poseo una ID. El dinero ha sido un problema también, después de todo, este no es mi mundo."

"¿eh? ¿Entonces cómo has hecho para sobrevivir todo este tiempo?"

Como un asalariado, Ainz conocía los retos por los que debía pasar una persona útil para la sociedad. Sin un trabajo, cualquiera podría acabar en las calles como un vagabundo.

"mientras use mi trigger puedo mantenerme sin ingerir alimentos ni agua. Aunque si uso demasiado trion mi cuerpo lo lamentara y mi trigger se desactivara automáticamente si alcanza cierto nivel."

"Umu… ya veo…"

Jin observo con curiosidad como el overlord llevaba los dedos de una de sus manos a si sien. Por alguna razón se veía como si estuviera hablando con alguien. Lo dejo a un lado, aun debía continuar.

"Sin embargo..." hablo Jin. "Debo decirle la razón por la cual solicite esta audiencia." Jin se inclinó ligeramente hacia delante en una expresión seria mientras seguía sentado sobre la fina mesa de madera. "hay algo más de lo que debo decirle. Poco después de que esas armas nucleares detonaran, hubo alguna especie de… cambio… una reconfiguración si se le podría llamar. Es difícil de explicar sin ejemplos, pero por favor lea el manga sobre la mesa."

Ainz tomo el libro y eligió una página al azar. Por el contenido de la portada sospechaba que era un Shonen, alguna historia para jóvenes de catorce años al menos.

Pero lo que encontró fue solo una sangrienta masacre.

Desolación, muerte, destrucción… pero sobre todo, alcanzo a ver algo mas. Eran seres extraños, de apariencia rara, pero sobre todo, infernal. Una especie de seres sin cabeza pero con el rostro en el torso. Estaban llenos de formas extrañas y muy diferentes unas de otras. Ninguno de esos seres se repetía dos veces. Al mismo tiempo que sus extrañas caras joviales jugaban con los restos de seres humanos al lado de otros seres que en cambio parecían tener na naturaleza triste y malhumorada.

Y había miles de ellos.

No solo eso, encontró seres que exudaban un fuego extraño que al tocar cualquier cosa la metamorfoseaba en bizarras formas. Viajaban en discos cubiertos de fuego que volaban por los aires tirados por extrañas criaturas que parecían mantarrayas.

Pero sobre todo, liderándolos, había un ser. Un monstruo con la apariencia de un ave y la de muchos otros animales. Este monstruo era distinto por cada página que pasaba, en ninguna parecía repetir, su forma cambiaba una y otra vez. En algún momento, esa criatura pareció mirarlo a él, y levantando la mano lo señalo.

Ainz cerro el libro y lo dejo en la mesa. 'eso fue escalofriante' pensó, aunque siendo un no muerto no sufría ninguna penalidad psicológica. Miro hacia Jin intentando buscar respuestas, pero este se había adelantado.

"es el Caos." Respondió sin demora. "demonios del caos. Seres más allá de nuestra imaginación y que habitan en una dimensión infernal llamada 'Inmaterium'. Y algo los hizo expandirse infectando de alguna forma los 'mundos o historias' de las cuales procedemos."

Jin tomo una hoja de papel que había sido dejado junto a una pluma por una sirvienta. El papel era de alta calidad e incluso la pluma parecía ser un objeto mágico que según le habían dicho podría usar varios colores. Jin dibujo un circulo y varios triángulos alrededor de este y unió cada triangulo hacia el circulo con una línea.

"Altaír hizo algo. No puedo entender todos los detalles, pero de alguna manera permitió que el Caos se colara en el mundo de los creadores." Dijo señalando el círculo y luego cambio el color de la pluma para señalar a los triángulos. "y al hacer eso le dio una entrada libre al Caos para cualquier mundo que desee."

Ainz sostenía su barbilla mientras digería lo que le habían dicho. Por lo que parecía, este Caos podría ser peligroso, una clara amenaza para Nazarick. Lo mejor era eliminarlo y la mejor forma de hacerlo era desde la raíz.

"Así que lo que me estás diciendo es que para detener este Caos, a estos demonios. ¿Debemos acabar con Altaír? Llegue a una misma conclusión, pero aun no me has explicado porque pediste esta audiencia de esta manera. Con la ayuda de mis sirvientes podríamos planear contramedidas y trazar un plan."

Jin tomo un tono sombrío.

"eso es porque la mejor arma que tiene el caos, es su corrupción. Intentaran buscar una debilidad, buscar un traidor que les permita una entrada para tomarlo todo. Es por eso que son tan peligrosos, solo necesitan una grieta y crearan un cáncer desde adentro.

Ainz considero por varios minutos la nueva información que le habían dado. Recordó la vez que le lavaron el cerebro a Shalltear. Y aun si el era un no muerto al igual que Shalltear, las habilidades de control mental no afectaban a los no muertos. Y aun si pudiera, poseía varios ítems que mantenían a raya la magia de control mental, sin duda podría…

"por favor reconsidérelo." Hablo Jin sacando al Overlord de sus pensamientos. "el caos no corrompe controlando la mente. Te llena de ideas, de promesas, tentaciones, riquezas y mucho más a cambio de servir a los dioses. Todo lo que necesitan hacer es que sus víctimas acepten sus regalos para poseerlos y causar destrucción"

"hmm tu conocimiento sobre el caos parece ser extenso…" dijo Ainz mientras frotaba su barbilla blanca con los dedos de sus huesos.

"se solo lo que he leído. A grandes rasgos. Pero no estoy totalmente informado acerca del Caos."

Las puertas de la sala se abrieron y por ellas entro una sirvienta, esta era Decrement, quien llevaba una bandeja sobre una especie de carrito que flotaba sobre el aire.

"pero tu…" continuo Ainz. "Puedes ser capaz de informarme. Valoro la información más que al mismo oro. Antes de atacar a tu enemigo debes conocerlo, era una de las bases de mi gremio."

Sobre la bandeja había un anillo así como un maletín. Dentro del maletín había más de un millón de yenes.

"serás mi informante. Ese anillo te servirá para comunicarte conmigo. Solo intenta darle un comando mental y la magia hará el resto." Dijo Ainz al entregarle el maletín. Jin lo acepto con una sonrisa pensando en cuantas galletas de arroz compraría con eso.

[X]

Demiurge estaba ciertamente fascinado.

Pocas veces había sentido algo de admiración por especies menores no pertenecientes a Nazarick, y mucho menos sentir admiración por los seres humanos, después de todo, eran ciertamente débiles.

Pero al ver en este mundo, aquel concepto de inferioridad en los humanos estaba siendo desplazado. Después de todo, habían logrado superar parte de la magia de Yggdrassil sin necesidad de usar magia.

Por eso había estado trabajando arduamente en recolectar cada pieza de información y cada trozo de tecnología que pudiera serle útil a Nazarick.

Esta ciencia era muy diferente de la magia, utilizaba leyes que ya habían estado allí desde el principio, cosas como aprovechar la energía nuclear de partículas extremadamente pequeñas, o una comunicación a nivel mundial que era tan compleja y vasta que realmente no podrás abarcarla toda.

Era en un almacén de armas norteamericanas en donde se estaba centrando ahora. Varios de sus siervos demonios estaban transportando y vaciando el lugar, investigar y copiar e incluso mejorar estas armas tomara tiempo, pero era un reto que estaba seguro de superar.

Cuando el último demonio dejo el lugar por el portal él se quedó para dar un vistazo asegurándose de que no se le escapara nada.

Fue entonces que algo le susurro, no fue al oído, si no dentro de su mente.

" _un espléndido trabajo… para un esclavo diría yo…"_

Era una voz extraña, siniestra y muy diferente. No era un hechizo de mensaje, en cambio una sensación de corrupción y oscuridad tan grande que opacaba su naturaleza como demonio. Parecía provenir de un ser misterioso, alguien insidioso y falso con un don por la manipulación. Demiurge habría alabado tal aura en dicho ser, si no fuera porque este parecía vaciar su naturaleza sobre el mismo.

Estaba seguro de que sus contramedidas contra magia de adivinación estaban activas, por lo tanto, al saber que la seguridad podría estar comprometida su primer objetivo sería escapar a una zona segura preparada para casos como este, aunque también saber de este ser podría serle beneficioso también.

"¿Quién eres?" se limitó a preguntar.

El ser de la voz solo rio y continuo. _"soy conocido por varios nombres, muchos de los cuales no pueden ser hablados por mortales."_

"¿qué es lo que quieres?"

" _oh, nada. Es solo que me gusta ver a un esclavo trabajando para su amo sin ser realmente reconocido."_

Demiurge frunció el ceño, este ser estaba insultando al absoluto ser supremo. Tal grosería no debería ser tolerada.

"Es natural considerar a un ser como Ainz-sama cómo alguien tan grande. Tu no serias capa de comprenderlo."

La voz rio de nuevo, como si se mofara de sus palabras. _"bueno, es natural para la creación de otro ser el mirar a su progenitor con tales ojos. Aunque al final de todo, la admiración puede caer de un momento a otro. Dime, Demiurge, ¿no es eso lo que buscas? ¿Admiración de tu ser supremo? Pero por lo que he visto simplemente te deja recaer con los asuntos realmente pesados evitándolos por completo, ¿Qué clase de líder hace algo como eso?"_

"¡Ainz-sama es un ser insondable!" protesto Demiurge. "entender sus planes es imposible realmente. Es natural que todos seamos partes de su sabiduría infinita en sus grandes planes."

La voz rio una vez más, aún más alto que antes. _"¿un ser insondable, eh? Pero acaso, ¿no has deseado ser como él? ¿Intentar acercarte a esa sabiduría que tanto aclamas? Puede ser posible que sea así, dado lo mucho que te esfuerzas por entenderlo."_

Demiurge vacilo por un solo segundo, en su corazón, parte de él quería ser capaz de al menos una vez, estar a la par de los planes de Ainz-sama. Su lealtad estaría siempre con él, pero en el fondo llegar a la conclusión de al menos uno de sus planes le carcomía en la curiosidad.

"¿y que podrías saber tú? Tú no has sido testigo de tales pensamientos más allá de los que cualquier mortal podría entender."

" _oh, si los he visto."_ Dijo la voz con deleitado orgullo. _"he visto más allá de las barreras entre la realidad, he sido testigo de la ejecución de planes de siglos ser llevados a cabo con inmensa precisión. Millones de marionetas bailando por mi mano y muchos más secretos de los que podrías contar."_

"solo palabrería." Dijo Demiurge mientras caminaba hacia el portal.

" _solo he dicho la verdad. ¿No querrías conocerla? ¿Acercarte a la magnífica mente de tu amo?"_

Esta vez Demiurge no contesto rápidamente, parecía estar tentándose a buscar esa oportunidad de oro que le ofrecían, incluso si era una trampa, él estaba seguro de que podría zafarse de esa y luego destruirlos a todos.

"mi lealtad siempre será para Ainz-sama." Dijo Demiurge mientras golpeaba su pecho con su puño. "todo lo demás es irrelevante." Y con ello Demiurge entro por el portal.

Solo siguió resonando en el aire una voz demoniaca y antigua mientras continuaba.

" _oh, lo entenderás. Pronto conocerás la verdad, Demiurge. Y al igual que Horus, tus ojos se abrirán…"_

[X]

Dejo la taza de fina porcelana antigua sobre la mesa. No le importo si se había roto por la fuerza con la que lo había bajado, si se rompía, simplemente conseguiría otra o solo manipularía el límite del tiempo y la regresaría a su forma original.

Peor no tenía daño alguno, después de todo, el daño también podía ser manipulado.

Su shikigami lleno de nuevo su taza con té y le dio algunos aperitivos a cierta chica joven que no hacía mucho había llegado. Ella tenía orejas como de gato sobre su cabeza y dos colas que brotaban de su cintura. Esta chica no dejaba de mirar por las pantallas, maravillándose por las luces que desconocía y veía.

"¡Yukari-sama!" hablo ella. "¿cree que puedan repetirse esos fuegos artificiales?"

"oh no." Dijo ella. "esos solo son una vez. Ya habrá tiempo para más pirotecnia."

La chica gato demostró un rostro deprimido que rápidamente extinguió al ingerir más de las golosinas.

En efecto, ya habría más pirotecnia.

A decir verdad, hacía tiempo que Yukari no se divertía tanto.

Su hogar no era malo, era pacífico y quieto. Ella podría dormir todo el día sin molestias y pasar todo el tiempo sin salir de la cama.

Pero eso no le ofrecía el entretenimiento que buscaba. Era monótono, aburrido, simple.

En verdad las cosas estaban poniéndose aún más interesantes. Tal vez demasiado.

"¿me habré excedido?" se preguntó ella, y tras un ligero sorbo de té ella se contestó a sí misma. "Nah…"

[X]

Bueno, debo decir que me tome mi tiempo con este, no pondré excusas, solo me había quedado con ganas de seguir escribiendo Attack on Void y seguí escribiéndolo, para cuando me di cuenta ya tenía más de 3000 palabras.

Hay más de 13mil palabras en este capítulo, y debo decir que me quede corto, aun quedan incógnitas que debo cubrir así como personajes que deben interactuar entre ellos, aunque ya vieron algo entre Jin y Ainz. Siendo sinceros, muchos dirán que Jin no podría contra personajes de overlord. Bueno, siendo sinceros, hay varias formas y personajes para lidiar con un guardián. De hecho, en el volumen uno de overlord Ainz decía que la única forma de invalidar su inmunidad física seria usando ataques capaces de causar un cráter en la tierra o destruir una muralla. Cosa que un proyectil de artillería podría hacer. No olvidemos que Jin es uno de los mejores en World Trigger además de tener una gran resistencia y prácticamente poder ver el futuro en una batalla, lo que es una gran ventaja. No digo que Jin sea un personaje de nivel 100, yo lo pondría entre un 60 y un 70.

Si, sé que muchos estarán molestos por lo que le paso a Lupusregina. Solo diré que era necesario, y pueden ver la razón si releen el capítulo. Si bien Lupus puede destruir una ciudad pequeña, pero no olvidemos que Altaír logro sobrepasar a todas las creaciones y ni siquiera se estaba inmutando. Suma a eso un poco de influencia del caos del dios del cambio y la escala se va hasta el cielo. Si bien en overlord los personajes podrían destruir un continente, en wh40k hay personajes capaces de destruir sistemas estelares o sectores por si solos.

En verdad debo agradecerle a VSwikia, me ayudo a entender varias cosas de acuerdo a la escala de niveles de poder.

La guía en la que estoy trabajando ya lleva mas de 11mil palabras y aun falta una buena parte, espero tenerlo listo antes de verano. Clasificar regimientos es muy agotador sobre todo con un lore tan enorme.

Se me han ocurrido otras ideas, como algo de Girl's last tour donde las chicas son rescatadas al final por algún regimiento, o de un joven psyker que llegue al mundo de my hero academia y lo metan como meta-humano pensando que tiene un Quirk. Incluso sobre un SAO ambientado en un Far Cry como el 3 o 4. El 5 no, ese fue una mierda, quitaron el cuchillo y solo das tubazos y todos con la misma animación. ¿Por qué menciono mis ideas aquí? Obviamente para darle alguna idea a alguien más, después de todo, aunque quisiera, no podría abarcarlas todas. Está bien si alguno de ustedes toma la idea y se pone a escribir algo que no sea cringe.

Eso será todo por ahora, seguiré con Attack on Void mientras trabajo con la guía. Nos veremos en un mes, o eso espero.


End file.
